


The Golden Chain

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gerudo Link, Male-Female Friendship, Nerd Zelda, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Post-Botw Hyrule, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, modern hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Zelda, a young history teacher and heir to the throne of Hyrule lives a normal life along her bodyguard/appointed knight and childhood friend Link, a stern half-gerudo, half-hylian man of her same age.





	1. A Not-So-Regal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY POSTING THIS STORY!
> 
> I started devising this AU in 2016 (the first version is a fragmented story I posted on the first Zelink Week of 2017), and despite a series of minor modifications (it in an universe aligned with Twilight Princess, at the time the furthest game on the timeline, but after BOTW came out, I aligned it with it, since the use of technology makes more sense with it), it's the same at its core.
> 
> I have already shared some concept art and designs on my social media accounts, if you are curious about it!
> 
> This story will update slowly, mostly because it's long (+20 chapters planned so far!), and it takes me time to edit and see if everything is consistent.
> 
> Infinite thanks to Oli (Liv-andletdie), and the friends that have already made fanart of this story. You fill my heart with rainbows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda lives rather unceremoniously in Castletown... even if she lives with her best friend turned bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 5/8/2019
> 
> Here is the naming convention of the days. They are: 
> 
> Monday-Nayday  
> Tuesday- Twiliday  
> Wednesday- Wingsday  
> Thursday- Faesday  
> Friday- Faronday  
> Saturday- Timeday  
> Sunday- Dinsday

 

_‘Link!’_

 

A feminine voice called in the distance. Eyes fluttered, flashes of golden light cross his sight, filling the simply decorated, white-walled room.

 

_‘Link! Open your eyes…’_

 

Eyes open, a blurry figure slowly became visible: long dark brown hair, almost black, fair skin, freckles, full lips, and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

 

_Zelda._

 

‘Wake’ - he felt a nudge on his side - ‘up’.

 

'Woman, it's mornin’...on a _Dinsday_ ’, a male voice mumbled, body wriggling underneath the duvet.

 

'I know’, she hoarsely answered, plopping herself on the bed. 'But we ran out of coffee, milk, bread, and eggs. Life, basically’.

 

‘Crap’. From under the covers he emerged, first a mop of messy strawberry blond hair, then the rest of a fit young man of light brown skin, clad in grey pajamas. 'Zelda, please let me move’.

 

‘Okie dokie, buddy', she rolled lazily to the side.

 

'What time is it?’, he asked, fully seated, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

 

'A quarter to eight’, she sighed, hands over her stomach, which grumbled loudly.

 

‘I overslept’, he frowned.

 

'It's not a crime’, she sat up. 'I'll go on my own’.

 

'No way, I'll go with you’, he stretched out. 'It's my duty’.

 

'Malo Mart is around the corner’, she gave him a side eye.

 

'And I'm going with you, period’, he stated and pointed at his nightstand, 'it's my duty’.

 

On the table was a holster, with an automatic A+++ Ancient Technology gun and cartridges, and a badge with the hylian crest and the eye of the Sheikah, the very reminder of Link's actual job, and the reason they had been sharing an apartment in a tranquil downtown area of Castletown for over the last two years.

 

He was her appointed knight; he carried out the task of guarding Zelda, the princess, and heir to the crown of Hyrule, 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

 

After getting up, showering and getting ready, they dragged each other to the nearest store cozied up in sweatpants and duffle coats, bringing home two extra large bags of basic groceries, plus to-go coffee. Winter had just begun in Castletown, the crisp autumn weather giving way to colder days that beg for warm beverages and food.

 

'My soul has returned to my body’, Zelda groaned, sprawled on the sofa, after downing half the twenty-ounces cup, munching a packet of cookies, two plates with a smear of honey, the pancakes it contained already devoured.

 

'Likewise’. He still looked half asleep, sitting next to her.

 

‘I had the weirdest dream last night’, she chuckled, pinching a chocolate chip from a cookie, 'very vivid’.

 

'You _always_ have weird dreams’, he noted, 'elaborate’.

 

‘You had a red bird as a pet’, she smiled pleased.

 

‘Lovely’, he smiled warmly. ‘Which kind, a Robin?’

 

‘A _loftwing_ ’, she specified, 'the ones of the legends of the city in the clouds, Skyloft’.

 

A whistle indicated Link's surprise. ‘That’s quite the heavenly bird!’

 

'It almost matched with your hair’, she set eyes on Link's fiery locks, 'it was red, like the one of the first hero’.

 

'Nice, better than a robin', Link chuckled, taking the last sip from his coffee. 'Too bad I don't remember anything about my dreams after I wake up’.

 

'Bummer, as a Priestess of Hylia, I could tell you their meaning’, she did a twinkly move with her fingers, like an hypnotist.

 

Link just gave her a deadpan look, which in her eyes read as “ _you got to be kidding me_ ”. 'What do you wanna eat for lunch?’, he changed subject.

 

'Anything _you_ cook’, she affirmed, ‘you know my food is poisonous’.

 

He laughed at the description of her skill, quite close to the truth. 'Non-toxic pumpkin soup, then?’.

 

'Nice’, she chimed, jumping out off the couch. 'Gotta go back to grade those tests. Let's see if those cheeky kids learned something’.

 

'You are a kid yourself’, he smirked, looking at her fluffy bunny slippers, 'You need to be accompanied by an adult wherever you go’.

 

'You're my _appointed knight_ , not my babysitter!’, she complained, sticking out her tongue to him from her room’s threshold. 'I'm a perfectly capable independent adult’.

 

'I know you are, just kidding, just as I am a glorified bodyguard, and we both know that’, he cleared out, 'but it’s got its advantages... living with you is rather entertaining, _Princess roomie_ ’.

 

'I feel the same way, _knight roomie_ ’, she picked a stack of papers from her messy desk, and looked for her grading pens. 'By the way, if you want to, you could get a day off on Faesday. I have classes, and my dad's visiting the school, just to embarrass me in front of my students, saying he is going to make an statement on public education. You know, classic Daphnes’.

 

‘I will have the dubious honor to be witnessing that, Zelda’, Link picked the newspaper with a grin, ‘Dad's gonna embarrass me too. I’ll leave you at school and switch duties with Pippit, because I'm part of his security detachment for the day, at Impa’s request’.

 

She made a quizzed gasp. 'Seriously?! You know you work too much?’, she yelled from her room’, 'You need to chill sometime, or you’re gonna go nuts’.

 

‘But I'm chilling right now! And I'm at work’, he flipped the pages idly, frowning at a headline he didn’t like.

 

'I’ll concede you that one, smarty-pants’. She dropped the stash of papers on the table and began her work. ‘Maybe you should get a girlfriend, or boyfriend. Whatever rocks your boat nowadays… You broke up with Marin like, over two years ago?’

 

‘Nope’ - he rose and crossed his arms in front of his face - ‘last time you tried to set me up with one of your colleagues was a huge fiasco, and after that mess, I am _definitely not interested_ in being with someone, at least for now’.

 

She nodded, gave him a tense smile at his statement, and returned to her work, both in silence for quite a while.

 

Zelda, at age 25, was a quite renowned historian already. Although being talented enough to become a professor at Hyrule University, she preferred working instead at a public school, teaching elementary and high school children, for she found the job more rewarding and challenging.

 

The Royal family, ever since the times after the Calamity, had mostly been one not fond of luxury and extravagance. Zelda followed the example to the point of renouncing to the allowance given to the heir to the throne, living with her own salary, besides her involvement with several social causes - she is the kind of person who would rather speak her mind openly than keep her thoughts to herself. Those actions made her well-loved by the masses, for people felt she was an exemplary, open-minded, picture-perfect Princess, honoring her predecessors through and through.

 

But although exemplary, she was not flawless, and Link was well aware of that, not only as her roommate, but as a result of knowing her since early childhood, for their parents became friends in the Army. Link's father became the King's Champion upon the coronation, thus bringing up their offspring pretty close.

 

Link was the same age as Zelda - she was older than him for three months - and despite their whole life being close, he couldn't be more of an opposite to her, starting from their physical features: she was short and curvy, he was very tall and fit, with a muscular build; she was pale with freckles and dark brown hair; he was a mix of Gerudo and Hylian, with light brown skin, rusty blond hair, blue eyes and Hylian ears.

 

She was outspoken and extroverted; he was rather shy and quiet, despite being a man of action - a knight member of the Royal guard, with Sheikah training, with expertise in combat, special operations, intelligence and strategy, but their common ground lay basically in their love for animals, coffee, sleep, getting their ears pierced together at age fifteen, a lifetime of closeness -and more than one awkward secret they kept to themselves.

 

The appointed knight was one of the few people who knew of the Princess’ hidden flaws, and seemed unfazed about them.

 

As she finished her paperwork, Zelda was startled by the beeping noise of her slate. A series of notifications appeared on the screen, bringing a smile on her face.

 

**Nabs**

I bet all my rupees ur grading tests on a weekend, you dweeb. Can I drop by?

I am on my way to your town from home, mom sent me with some stuff for your pop.

 

Say hi to my cousin ;*

 

**Zorldo**

Sure!!! I've missed you gurl

 

‘We got more people for lunch, Link’, she announced with a luminous smile. 'Nabs is in town!’

 

‘I see. Gotta start cooking then’, he left the newspaper and got up swiftly, stretching a little.

 

**Link**

Hi Nabs.

Bring dessert at least u freeloader =_=

 

He typed on his slate before walking towards the kitchen, emptying the fridge, and chopping ingredients furiously.

 

**Nabs**

Alright grandpa. See u soon.

 

'I gave her instructions’, he informed Zelda.

 

**Zorldo**

U heard the boss lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Nabs**

Yep. Very Link. He needs to relax, smoke some Hyrule herb or something like that.

 

He looked at the conversation unfolding on his device, frowning at the shamelessness of his relative, and something else.

 

‘You love her’, she said with snark, going back to her work, ‘don't be dramatic’.

 

‘It’s not just that, I forgot to buy some goat cheese at Malo Mart’, he said, embarrassed.

 

After containing her laughter, both went downstairs to fetch the missing ingredient, a loud honk scaring her, Link changing his demeanor immediately, a steely look in his eyes, hand ready to take his service gun. As both turned, a familiar face surprised her.

 

‘Nice death glare, my boy! What’s up, little bunny?’, a man with grey beard and hair, and green eyes peeked from the driver’s car window, a woman in sunglasses and graying brown hair next to him.

 

‘Mom? Dad? What the heck?!’, she shouted, ‘Are you on your own?’

 

‘Nay!’, the rear window opened, a flaxen haired man waving at her, accompanied with a tall, stern-looking Gerudo woman, her red hair partly covered with a scarf. ‘King’s Champion Alfie at your order!’.

 

Link's jaw hung open. ‘Dad, mama?’

 

‘Hi, uncle’, she waved, ‘Don’t be mad, auntie Riju, they do this all the time’.

 

‘I brought hummus and food for all at least’, she commented, ‘I am not a freeloader’.

 

 _Like mother, like son_ , Zelda thought. _It's not only the features and the height._

 

‘Go upstairs guys, Nabooru is coming too’, Zelda let them know, handing them the apartment key.

 

After both dashed at the supermarket, they could greet their parents properly.

 

‘My boy!’, the king and champion jumped over the cook hugging him, greeting the young man almost in unison.

 

‘Let go of my son, you two crazy hylians’, Riju shooed the men to greet Link.

 

‘Good to see you, mama’, the embrace of the woman made him smile warmly, returning then to his cooking.

 

'You look busy, little bunny’, the Queen's eyes set on the pile of tests on the dining table.

 

‘A bit, no one said educating brats was easy’, she shrugged, taking the stack to her bedroom.

 

'Certainly! At least the funding for public schools is secured for another five years!’, the petite grey haired woman nodded. ‘I _loved_ that you went to strike with your colleagues!’

 

‘Amaya, “royals shouldn't get into politics”!’, Daphnes said in a fake dramatic manner. ‘Knickerbocker was indignant after seeing you in the news’, the king clicked his tongue, 'it was too much for his heart, good job sweetie’.

 

'He was knees deep also in a fraud involving emptying the vaults of the regional education committee’, Zelda added.

 

'That's why I kicked him out’, Daphnes assured. ‘He is surely going to jail’.

 

'The dirt on that guy was so easy to find’, Alfie snorted. ‘Impa and I were laughing at how bad he was at erasing his tracks’.

 

'A fool indeed! But most importantly, your daughter honors her name’, Riju nodded. ‘She fights for what's right’.

 

'Thanks auntie’, Zelda grinned, 'but it was a collective effort, I used my face to take the media attention, I was no heroine’.

 

'You used your privilege for a good cause’, Riju affirmed, 'not everyone is like that’.

 

Zelda giggled. 'Link always tells me the same’, and locked eyes with him for a second, the ringing of the doorbell making her jump and dash to the door.

 

An extremely beautiful, tall Gerudo woman appeared, dressed in a long red coat with a white shirt, black slim pants and high heeled boots, her colorful mane in a intricate braided updo, jewels on her neck, ears, and fingers.

 

'Nabs!’, Zelda jumped to hug her. 'I missed you so much!’

 

'Aw, same, my peaches!’, the redhead lifted her up, Zelda's legs wiggling as she swung her sideways, then leaving her on the ground. ‘Sa’vorq, everyone!’ -she waved and greeted the other guests- ‘There you are!’, she approached Link - ‘My baby cousin’.

 

‘Sa’vorq, Nabooru’, he hugged her reluctantly.

 

‘I’d be grinning as if I had hit the jackpot if I were living with peaches’, the redhead whispered to him. ‘Every time I see you, you look gloomier’.

 

He sighed, an unsaid sorrow surfacing in his eyes.

 

‘I get it’, she patted his cheek, ‘“ _silence speaks volumes”_ , Urbosa the Wise said’.

 

‘The food’s ready’, he turned to the large pot of pumpkin soup. ‘Can you and Zelda lay down the table?’

 

‘Sure’.

 

The guests and the petite host prepared the table, as Link served the dishes; the group had a lengthy, merry banter during lunch, laced with memories of a shared childhood between the three younger commensals, only interrupted by Riju's slate.

 

'Ms. Anju is with contractions’, her face lit up and got up, ‘that baby is on its way!!! I need to leave now!’

 

The elder Gerudo lady waved goodbye, and rushed to the hospital on a cab.

 

‘Auntie is a badass’, Nabooru stated, all nodding at her words. ‘She gets a call and leaves like lightning!’

 

‘She loves delivering babies’, Alfie added. ‘Did you see her face?’

 

‘Same face she did when she helped Amaya bring my little bunny to this world!’, the king hugged his daughter, who giggled at his sappy reaction. ‘She’s so big now!’

 

‘Your perception of “big” is kinda warped, dad’, she cracked laughing at his irony, ‘Link’s the big one!’

 

‘Yeah, but you compensate with your hyperenergetic self!’, Daphnes ruffled her daughter’s hair, and turned to Link. ‘I know I always ask this, but does this little hellion give you a hard time?’

 

‘Never’, he answered with a warm smile, rare in him, always serious. ‘Unless she’s being stubborn, but it’s a mild annoyance’.

 

Link’s reaction made the elder men share a complicit smile.

 

‘See?’, she snickered confidently. ‘I’m a good girl’.

 

‘By the way, uncle Daph’, Nabooru took a folder from her handbag, ‘here’s the doc I needed to give you at the castle, but since you’re here…’

 

The King received the information, and skimmed a couple of pages. ‘Suspicious activities on Gerudo Highlands?’

 

‘Just as you hear it’, Nabooru sighed. ‘Seems like they were smuggling something…we decided to investigate, but nothing more than it is informed has appeared’.

 

‘Thanks, dear’, Alfie patted his niece’s back, ‘Impa will be noticed asap’.

 

Zelda felt a strange pang at the pit of her stomach at the information Nabooru disclosed.

 

The guests chatted about lighter matters for a little while before the King, the Queen, and the champion left, giving Zelda an envelope; only Nabooru remained with them.

 

‘Ruru is coming next weekend’, Nabooru told Zelda as the brunette served coffee for them all, ‘we should meet and go partying! You should come with us, dear cousin!’

 

‘I’d _have to_ , even if I’m not invited’, he shrugged after he plopped on the couch and received a cup from Zelda, who sat next to him. ‘Work’.

 

‘You need a vacation’, Nabooru darted him a look. ‘You should convince him, peaches’.

 

‘I’m not precisely a good example’, she shook her head, ‘I haven’t taken a vacation either in years, if I’m not at school, I’m researching’.

 

The Gerudo woman laughed loudly, ‘You two are meant for each other!’

 

Both blushed, Zelda turned into a sea of chiming laughter, Link darting a deathly look at his cousin.

 

‘Just kidding, you grandpa’, she stuck up her tongue, ‘anyway, tell Paya baby to save the weekend for us’.

 

‘Of course!’, Zelda nodded.

 

After some messages sent to the friends away and more coffee, Nabooru left.

 

‘Don’t be a stranger, cousin’, Nabooru bid farewell to Link, who accompanied her to the door. ‘You should come soon to Gerudo Town, with or without peaches’.

 

‘I will’, he promised. ‘Send a hug to aunt Ajah and all the vai’.

 

The tall woman waved goodbye, and got into her car, departing quickly.

 

As he entered the apartment again, he found Zelda on the sofa, her cup empty, focused on a book, her cheerful looks turned into a brainy frown.

 

‘What do you think about what Nabs talked a while ago?’, she asked her friend. ‘About what the Gerudo Guard found?’

 

‘Strange, but I think it’s what she said, just a group of smugglers’, he affirmed, sitting next to her. ‘Aryll has told me they steal sometimes archaeological pieces from the settlements of the times of the Calamity’.

 

Zelda nodded. ‘You know the Yiga Clan, the traitors of the Sheikah, used to have their lair there… it just caught my attention’.

 

He patted her head tenderly. ‘Don’t give it more thought than it deserves’, and smiled warmly at her, holding her right hand.

 

‘You’re right, Link… I shouldn’t’, she smiled back, and closed the book.

 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, and, since the days were shorter and colder, not with much outdoor activities. After reviewing if she had missing chores, Zelda took a bath and went to bed early, for she had an 8 a.m. class.

 

Link stayed up, preparing some things for the upcoming week - reading some security reports, preparing his and Zelda’s lunch - while listening to some music, until his mobile started buzzing.

 

The neon blue eye on the screen indicated it was time for his daily report.

 

‘Sage of Shadow’, he answered, ‘Good evening’.

 

‘Evening, Red Knight’, a stern female voice said on the other side of the line. ‘Daily status?’

 

‘Sunbeam secured and nested’, he reported. ‘Awaiting further instructions’.

 

‘Roger. You shift duties with Yellow Knight at 9:00 on Faesday, after securing Sunbeam at school’, the Sheikah woman said. ‘You are to meet Master Sword to escort-’

 

The buzzing sound of interference interrupted for a moment the call.

 

_‘Th*zzzzzz*ol*beeeep*en’ *buzz* ‘p*whiiiiiirrrrrr*we*buzz*_

 

The words sounded familiar, yet he didn’t recognize what it was.

 

‘Red Knight, are you listening?’, the Chief asked. ‘Sorry for the interference, the signal is unstable today’.

 

‘Loud and clear now, Sage of Shadow’, he affirmed. 'That sounded suspicious'.

 

‘Indeed, I'll check with communications. You are to meet Master Sword to escort Hylian Crest to the rendezvous point. You resume duties with Sunbeam after noon. Roger?’

 

‘Roger’.

 

‘Over and out, Red Knight’, the Chief bid him farewell.

 

‘Over and out, Sage of Shadow’.

 

Link hung the phone, and took a deep breath, stretching his arms and back.

 

 _Just another uneventful week with Zelda_ , he said to himself, turning off the lights and heading to his room, taking a little peek at the sleeping princess on the way, to assure everything was normal.

 

Once in his room, he found an envelope on his nightstand, an adhesive note over it, in Zelda’s delicate, flowy handwriting:

 

_Check these old pics out. We were such dorks._

 

After putting on his pajamas, he laid in bed looking at the images, reminiscing of childhood adventures and mischief with his dear freckled friend, a joyful gleam in his eyes and even a brighter smile, which remained even after he fell asleep.


	2. Signals and Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has a strange dream, but something else makes her more curious: the questions that her appointed knight dodges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention previously, this is the weekday naming convention: 
> 
> Monday-Nayday   
> Tuesday- Twiliday  
> Wednesday- Wingsday  
> Thursday- Faesday   
> Friday- Faronday  
> Saturday- Timeday  
> Sunday- Dinsday

Zelda found herself surrounded by black and magenta fog. 

 

She could barely see beyond herself, wandering aimless in the darkness. As she moved, she could see the shapes of buildings, cars, people, all in a sort of stasis, time frozen around everything but her.

 

On the sky, the moon shone in silvery tones, until it suddenly started looking lose its brightness, and its cold grays gave way progressively to maroon, reddish hues until it was completely crimson, as if dyed.

 

_ A Blood Moon _ , Zelda recognized the image.

 

An omen of carnage, violence, despair, and tragedy was before her.

 

Tempestuous winds rose, vanishing the dark fog, which gathered in a vortex, taking an amorphous aspect.

 

Then, on the distance she saw it turn into a figure, resembling of an animal, a giant bull or a boar perhaps, shape blurred, whose red eyes wandered, looking desperately for something. 

 

The dark figure charged forward, to her dismay; Zelda found herself paralyzed, terrified at the situation, unable to dodge it, but suddenly in the last moment it changed its path, avoiding her, looking for something else. 

 

Amidst the fog, she saw a light, in iridescent tones, towards which the creature directed his attack.

 

She found herself free again and ran after it, desperately trying to stop it, shouting words she didn't understand clearly to call the monster, stopping it, then charging again towards her, this time after exclaiming some prayer, a flash of golden light blinded her.

 

And a voice beckoned her name.

 

'Zelda, open your eyes!’, her eyes shot open as Link's desperate voice called for her.

 

She found herself in a cold sweat, gasping for air, arms trying to reach something invisible.

 

‘For Hylia, what the heck was that?!’, Link panted, sitting in front of her as he helped her raise, stroking her hair to soothe her tension.

 

She was completely spaced out, just starting to realize she was awake and safe.

 

‘A nightmare’, she sighed as she regained consciousness, recognizing her surroundings, Link’s familiar face in a deeply anguished frown.

 

'A nightmare?’, he asked, still stunned, 'I couldn't wake you up, you were paralyzed!’

 

She stretched her hands, feeling them still tense, blinking slowly. ‘Gods, it was ages since last time that happened’.

 

‘I remember’, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the dim night light that sieved through the blinds of her window illuminating her soft features. 'But it was different… that time I just shook you a little and you woke up! I don't know what was that, I was sick worried’, he stroked her cheek delicately.

 

‘I am good now’, Zelda held his large hand in hers, both smiling relieved. 'Go back to sleep, please’.

 

‘Hardly, I'm fully awake’, he shrugged, 'and it's almost 5 a.m., so a little more time training isn't bad’.

 

'You’re so extra’, she giggled.

 

'I told your dad on Dinsday guarding you is a relaxed job, but that doesn't mean I have to be lazy about my own training’, he got up, heading to her door, ‘unlike a certain friend of mine that wanted to train consistently, and quit as soon as winter hit’.

 

An offended gasp came out of her lips, obviously being alluded to.

 

'Don't you _dare_ throw that shade at me’, Zelda kicked her covers clumsily, and got up, 'you know I'm petty, and that I will kick your ass’. 

 

'Yeah, sure… Because that's the only place you can reach, flat fact'.

 

Zelda's jaw hung open at his slight, and threw him a pillow, dodged masterfully.

 

‘Link Farron, put on your boxing gear!’, she got down, taking out from under her bed a pair of padded kickboxing gloves and a face guard, ‘cause you're getting wrecked!’

 

'I'd love to see you try!’, he shouted from the hall.

 

Thirty minutes later, both sat on the floor, sweating and laughing, all gear off. Zelda, impetuous as she was, put on her gear without even changing from her pajamas, light blue with a floral print. 

 

‘Gods, you’re so salty’, Link rubbed his left side, sore from a blow from his short rival. ‘If you had more strength you could have cracked my ribs’.

 

‘Ooh, Mr. Appointed Knight, I see a weak point in your combat skill?’, she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her pajama blouse, to which he shook his head. 

 

‘The best thing is that you forgot about that bad dream you had’, he wiped his face with a towel, 'see? Exercising is good for your head too!’

 

'Yeah, you win', she conceded, and sniffed her clothes. ‘Eww, I’m gross, gotta hit the shower’.

 

‘Go ahead. I’ll make breakfast for us’.

 

As Zelda got up and walked towards her room to grab a bathrobe before hitting the shower, she observed a rarity, reserved only for a few: Link with a bright, wide smile, his expression warm and soft, unlike his usual neutral face, or the frown he wore while on duty.

 

_ He used to be so merry and friendly as a kid. He never speaks about whatever happened that made him start acting like that _ , Zelda wondered.

 

‘Oi, doofus’, she shouted to catch his attention.

 

‘What, shortie?’, Link was stretching a little, still grinning.

 

‘You should smile more often. You look cute, shy guy’, she affirmed, winking at him, then closing the door.

 

She didn't get to see it, but his jaw was on the floor, red to the tips of his ears.

 

As strong and skilled as he was, Link was weak against her words; she knew perfectly how to disarm him.

 

 

After a quiet breakfast, Link showered and dressed up while Zelda got ready for work, deciding to leave earlier than usual after her sudden awakening and the dark clouds that threatened with rain, a very light drizzle already falling.

 

Zelda and her bodyguard left by foot, as usual, but taking it slow.

 

'I love these skies’, she said with a dazzling smile, rubbing her gloved hands, as she strutted down the street, dressed in a bright red coat, her companion quite the opposite, all in a black suit, leather gloves, polished black shoes, and navy blue trench coat, carrying the large umbrella that covered both of them.

 

‘Say that for yourself’, Link frowned. ‘I would gladly avoid this rain if you would let me call Pippit. He would drive us to the school, in a safe car, no need to walk in this horrible weather’.

 

‘It’s not horrible!’

 

‘Not yet, but still awful’.

 

'Rain is good!’

 

'Not from where I come from’, he rebutted. 'A light drizzle occasionally is good, but as a matter of fact, a downpour like the ones in here could cause an enormous landslide on Gerudo Highlands’.

 

_ Always with such a strong argument, how can I beat that?, _ Zelda huffed, smiling at him. 'You win’.

 

‘You have conceded twice today, outstanding’, he just smiled briefly. 

 

‘You just happen to be right...We’re one block away from school’, she hurried her steps, as thunder rumbled into the skies, announcing something intense to come.

 

They dodged the beginning of rainfall as they got into the school building, Link staying on the hallway after both entered the teacher’s lounge to pick her materials and assist to the morning briefing.

 

‘Why are you staying? You always accompany me to the classroom’, she asked all curious.

 

‘It’s Twilday. You have the 8 am class with the Seniors now, right?’, his tone had a speck of nervousness, to Zelda’s surprise.

 

‘Yup, what’s the problem? They are just a bunch of teenagers’.

 

‘Most of them are nice, but a handful are _ savage _ ’, he muttered. ‘They were checking me out the other day! And they are  _ scary _ ! One girl shouted to me “ _ hey, tough ginger, you won’t go to jail if you hit on me, I’m already legal _ ”, what the heck?!’

 

‘Well, despite your  _ charming _ on duty personality, you’re quite the decent-looking guy’, she shrugged nonchalantly, ‘their hormones are raging, and… they have made a bet to see if you have more than one facial expression’, she opened the door. ‘It’s up to you if you cave in, but I already bet fifty rupees on you winning’, she grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

 

'Traitor!’, he hissed, darting a death stare before she entered the classroom. 'I am not stone-faced!’

 

'Only when you're not at work, which they don't know, so help me win', she said in a low voice, and smirked. ‘See you in ninety minutes, Link’, with that she closed the door, leaving Link unnerved.

 

He waited patiently, despite being upset at his friend's shameless bet -  _ how dare she mock me when I'm working taking care of her well-being, how childish! _ , he grumbled to himself  _ - _ walking around the hall, inspecting his surroundings, as he usually did when he didn't accompany Zelda into the classroom, until the bell rang and the students started leaving the rooms for a break.

 

'Remember to hand your essays next Thursday, and to pay your dues, 'cause I'm owning you on the bet!’, she shouted as she left the classroom, signaling at Link with a wave of her hand - his cool now regained- to follow her.

 

As they redirected their steps towards the teacher's lounge, some of the students peeked out, Link turning to face them as he walked, giving them a deathly glare, pointing at his eyes, then at them, the message quite clear:  _ I know everything, I'm watching you. _

 

Zelda contained a laugh. 'Next class are your faves’.

 

'Ah, the fifth grade’, his voice broke his usual monotone for a cheerful, almost squealing tone - well, a squeal according  _ to Link's standard _ , just a fluke in his normal, deep tenor. 'They are such an adorable bunch of kids’.

 

Both entered the office space, Link waving at the only teacher present at the moment, a young woman around her same age, with shoulder-length auburn hair parted to the side and cheery expression, who was correcting tests.

 

'Hey! What's up guys?’, she waved back. 

 

'Morning, Karane!’, Zelda hugged the lady, Link waving silently, still slightly stiff, to Zelda's surprise. 'Everything’s fine’.

 

'What's wrong with Sunshine? He seems a tad ticked’, Karane whispered to Zelda.

 

'I told him about the bet with the Seniors’, Zelda answered, changing her materials and class log.

 

'Don't worry, you'll win!’, she shouted, laughing delighted as she played with her red pen, twirling it between her fingers. 'I've never seen you smiling in almost three years, so it's a sure victory!’

 

Zelda giggled, and continued with her activities, but on the back of her head resurfaced the thoughts of the early morning.

 

_ He broke up with his girlfriend before he was assigned as my bodyguard… would that be the reason? Or something that happened before? I've never dared to ask him…maybe I should…Yeah, I should ask him _ , her head rambled incessantly as she left the office, muttering a 'see ya later’ to her colleague, and walking down the hall to the next classroom.  _ We have always been friends, if I ask him he should tell me, right? _

 

Her restlessness vanished as she entered the classroom, Link behind her, taking a seat on the corner.

 

'Good morning kids!’, she greeted in a cheerful, singsong tone, her students answering in unison; Link waved at them, his expression radically different from before: relaxed, smiling, less intimidating: his kindness towards her younger students being something Zelda deeply appreciated about him. 'Are you ready for today's lesson? Because it's extra special’

 

'Yes, Miss Zelda!’, the children shouted rejoiced, clearly motivated by her perky attitude.

 

She left her coat and bag on the chair, and the books on the desk. 'I'm going to talk about my favorite subject ever,  _ Hyrule Renaissance _ !’, she jotted the title of the lesson on the chalkboard, drawing under it a long arrow. 'Last week we left on the times of the Calamity, in which…’ - she turned to her students, left index wandering, searching for someone to interrogate, until someone raised a hand- 'Talon’.

 

‘Ganon attacked the kingdom, killed the King and the Champions, and took over the weapons that were to be used against him’, the chubby boy answered. 'The princess and her guardian were the only ones that ran away’.

 

'Good’, she nodded, writing some notes on the board. 'The kingdom managed to survive by a pinch, because, according to the records in Zora’s Domain, only ten to fifteen percent of the population of Hyrule survived, the people seeking asylum in the south, mainly Necluda and Hateno’, use moved towards a map, pointing the regions on it. 

 

Zelda moved back to the chalkboard, marking a section of the long arrow, writing “100” in it. 'The so-called reign of terror of Ganon lasted one hundred years, after which the hero, who had been put on stasis after being wound in battle, wielding the Master sword, defeated him, and rescued the princess, who was held prisoner. She -’

 

'Teacher!’ 

 

'Yes, Mido?’

 

'You have the same name as the Queen, is it because you're related?’, the boy, a redhead with a frown, asked her.

 

'Yes, Mido’, she nodded. 'She is my very distant grandma!’

 

'That's so cool, Miss Zelda!’

 

'It’s no big deal, dear’, she giggled. ‘If you make comparisons,  _ she _ was the really cool one! She refused to take the crown until the country fully recovered from the destruction of the Calamity, and at the age of thirty-six became Queen, this way restoring the monarchy, and transforming Hyrule radically...with  _ science _ !’, Zelda wrote 'AT’ on the chalkboard. 'She was a very smart and erudite woman, and her lifetime work was focused not only on rebuilding the kingdom along with her husband, the hero, but also rediscovering along the Sheikah, other scholars, researchers, and scientists the ancient technology they developed ages ago, which was crucial for Hyrule's development, five hundred years ago. Thanks to it we have all these wonderful devices’, she took out of her pocket her slate. 'And so many other things, like…’

 

She pointed at one blonde girl with hair buns.

 

'Clean, renewable energy everywhere!’

 

'Right, Maki! Hyrule is a pioneer in sustainable development with its wind, water and solar powered plants’, she clapped, 'any other?’ 

 

'Recovery Chambers for emergencies!', a girl with kinky hair and round nose added. ‘And fast travel!’

 

‘Correct, Beth! Despite modern cars, trains, planes and other types of transportation were developed later, the first kind of universal motor they all share was created in that time!’

 

She jotted down the inventions her students mentioned, as Link observed her attentively, admiring her passion and joy when talking about something she found interesting and how the children were caught in her enthusiastic, full of energy explanation - the mark of good teaching, in his opinion.

 

'But not everything were inventions’, Zelda changed subject, 'she created several institutions that still exist today, like Hyrule University, and the foundations of the political organization we have nowadays!’, Zelda grabbed the book on her desk. ‘Open your texts on page 64, chapter five’.

 

Zelda opened the page, and read out loud.

 

‘ _ The newly restored kingdom had a Queen, a Consort, and champions of each race, but her majesty believed that power should be distributed as equally as possible, and along a comprehensive update of the existing chart of fundamental rights, she established a council of representatives, which started with three members per settlement, evolving gradually into the high council we know nowadays’ _ , she paused. 'How many members do we currently have?’

 

'One hundred and fifty!’, the children shouted.

 

'Good’, she nodded at her students’ loud answer. ‘These guys are the legislative power, which means they  _ create _ laws, that are approved then by the regent king or queen, although sometimes the bill proposals can come directly from the crown, if the ruler deems it necessary. I'm giving a bonus point in the next test to the one that-’, her words were interrupted by the lights of the classroom going off suddenly, Link in alert immediately, as the room was filled with nervous gasps and banter.

 

‘Calm down kids, I'll check outside’, he lit a pocket flashlight and took his service weapon out, the children impressed by his image, all murmuring amazed. Zelda was not so pleased with his action, a frown on her brow and a crinkle of her nose hardly visible on the dimly lit room.

 

‘It’s just a powercut, everyone’, she reassured them, ‘the light will be back soon, stay on your places’. 

 

She walked towards the threshold of the classroom, where Link stood, other teachers outside talking on their slates or checking the hallways, waiting for indications. ‘I just checked with Pippit the status of the blackout’, he informed Zelda. ‘It was preventive because of an electrical storm near the Hyrule-Necluda supply central’.

 

‘Good to know, thank you’, she nodded, grabbing him by the sleeve. 'Next time don't take your gun right away, okay? I don't want the PTA complaining about you having an  _ actual AT+++ weapon _ inside a school’.

 

'I am very sorry’, he avoided her piercing gaze, 'you know I do not mean to cause a ruckus, but safety first, for you and also the twenty kids you got in charge’.

 

'I get it, just don't be that extra’, she said.

 

‘Everyone!’, a deep voice called from the end of the hallway, a tall Rito man in raincoat with brown and white plumage, flashing a large emergency light. 

 

‘Principal Gaepora!’, Zelda waved. ‘Do we have to stay put?’

 

‘I'm waiting for confirmation, Miss Zelda!’, he affirmed, then addressed to everyone. ‘If the power cut is meant to last longer, in less than half an hour we will have to leave! I'll send a message to the corresponding group chat!’

 

Zelda and Link entered the room again, him putting back the flashlight and the gun back into his holster.

 

'You heard the principal, kiddos’, she clapped to catch everyone's attention. 'Pack your things just in case’.

 

The entire class cheered, and got ready, only one kid raising his hand.

 

'Rufus, what's wrong?’, Zelda addressed the child.

 

'Can I make Mr. Link a question?’, the face of the pudgy boy was full of shyness.

 

Zelda looked at her bodyguard, who nodded.

 

'Ask me anything’, he said as he fixed his black trench coat, a gentle, amicable smile on his face, not wanting to intimidate Zelda's student.

 

'What you have to do to become so cool?’, the boy asked enthused, ‘Did you study somewhere?’

 

Link was surprised, of course, and extremely flattered by the kid's question.

 

‘Thanks for the compliment, but I think I lack what it takes to be considered “cool”, it's just the black suit and my service weapon that give that impression’, he began. ‘I went to the military, to Hyrule’s Knight Academy, and studied there for four years’, he informed the boy. 'Then, instead of serving the country in homeland security and services to the community, like most knights and soldiers, I was picked by the Sheikah to be Miss Zelda's personal escort, which makes me a member of the Royal Guard’.

 

A collective ‘ _ waaaaah! _ ’ was the class’ answer.

 

Another child raised their hand.

 

‘Is it true that you and Miss Zelda have been friends for a long time? I saw that on a magazine’.

 

'I hope it wasn't a tabloid, but it's true’, he affirmed. 'Since we were younger than you all’.

 

'He used to be chipper’, Zelda added. 'I dunno what made him so serious’.

 

He just darted a subtly incredulous look at her, letting her know she was doing something improper - Zelda answered with a daring glare.

 

The possibility of an awkward silence was thwarted by Principal Gaepora, who entered the classroom.

 

'School's out for the rest of the day', he announced. 'We have already informed your parents, you will proceed as they indicate you’.

 

The children cheered and began leaving, most going either straight to their homes along with teachers that lived in the area on foot, or in public transportation, Zelda accompanying the latter group to the bus stop outside the school until no one was there. 

 

‘Mr. Gaepora said teachers were free to go too, so…’, Link took out his slate from his pocket, ‘I am calling Pippit’.

 

An undignified groan along an eye roll was Zelda's answer. 'You are going to waste resources just because you don't wanna get wet?’

 

'No, it's actually for  _ your safety _ ’, he typed a message. 'These situations tend to deviate the attention of the civil guard from general security to maintain the public order and regulate traffic during these kinds of situations… if someone wanted to harm you, it would be the perfect instance, we're in the open, and with the minimum security’.

 

'You are hardly  _ minimum security _ ’, Zelda was baffled by his words. 'Do you always think of the worst-case scenario?’, she asked. 

 

'Yes, it's my job’, he cleared out. 'Pippit is three minutes away’. 

 

She just nodded. 'Can I text Karane to take her home? Let's make at least good use of the car’.

 

'Do so, I cannot object that choice’.

 

She contacted her colleague with a quick message, who dashed outside before the arrival of the car.

 

'Your ride, my pal’, Zelda joked, doing jazz hands, showing her colleague an approaching sedan with polarized windows, whose movement halted at the bus stop.

 

'Fancy!’, Karane shouted, ‘those Loftwing cars are classic!’

 

'Your taxes are being put to good use, it's soundproof for gossiping and there's air conditioning inside’, Zelda commented, entering after Link opened the door for them.

 

'Fabulous’, the teacher sighed, getting in.

 

‘Your address, Miss Karane?’, he asked the teacher.

 

‘34 LonLon Terrace, it’s five blocks away from Zelda’s place’, she winked, ‘thanks!’

 

‘Happy to oblige. Enjoy the ride, ladies’.

 

The car starting immediately after Link closed the door and got in, next to the driver, entering the address on a tactile screen on the dashboard. ‘Our destination, Pip. Thanks for coming’.

 

'Always ready, boss. I thought you would go back there’, a man with spikey, short brown hair, thick, angular brows, and aquiline nose addressed Link.

 

'No way, Pip’, he sighed. 'Zelda could start making videos or taking photos using those stupid filter things. I already fell for that, and ended with  _ my father and the king  _ having _ the most ridiculous picture ever on their slates, _ starring Her Highness on the back and my mug'.

 

'Oh’, Pippit was wide-eyed as he started the engine, 'I pity you’.

 

Link pushed a button on his intercom, and gestured for his subordinate to do the same, a sign of a private conversation.

 

'The downside of growing up with the person you're guarding is that they not always see you as their guardian', he said with a sigh. 'Zelda respects my job and has never given me a headache, but she's  _ "yeah, this is Link, my friend" _ , never  _ "he is my bodyguard" _ , which is good because I don't intimidate her and we have lived harmoniously for a long time under the same roof, sheesh, it’s fun to live with her! But sucks when I'm supposed to be the head of her security detachment'.

 

'But I thought that would make your job easy', Pippit guessed, steering the wheel. 'You were chosen precisely because the Princess wanted to keep her civilian life as long as possible'.

 

'Sure, but I sometimes I think it is not a good idea. My friendship with Zelda is one thing, and working as her guardian another. They shouldn't mix'.

 

'You do realize that if things keep like this, you're probably going to be her champion someday?', Pippit set the record straight, taking a glimpse at the navigation device on the dashboard. 'Just like your dad'.

 

'Yes, but we won't be as close as we're now, because of the security at the castle itself, they are like neighbors, not roommates', he pinched the bridge of his nose, starting to feel the effects of the rough early awakening he had had. 'Let's turn the earpieces back on or Impa will give us hell'.

 

‘Yeah’, Pipit clenched his teeth, knowing the fury of the Sheikah chief, before slowing down, as they were approaching their destination. ‘One last question, have you told her?’

 

‘No’.

 

‘You should’, the junior gave him a side glance. ‘Just my two rupees'.

 

'Maybe'.

 

'And…We arrived’.

 

Link got out, umbrella in hand, and opened the door, Karane getting out as he offered his hand to help her.

 

‘You speak little, but you surely are a gentleman!’, Karane said with a grin, ‘There’s no need for you to take me to the door’ - she turned to her colleague- ‘I enjoyed the  _ “princess treatment” _ , Zelda, see you on Faesday!’

 

‘See ya!’, Zelda waved.

 

She dashed to the door, avoiding the drizzle, and the car moved to the final destination. Once it arrived, the princess and the bodyguard got out, waved goodbye to the driver and entered the small brownstone building, getting quickly to the apartment.

 

‘Power hasn’t returned yet’, Link said, turning the switches of the lamps on and off.

 

‘Boo’, Zelda pouted, walking to her room. ‘I’m changing clothes then. Seems we’re up to a charming rainy afternoon of reading, gorging down hot chocolate, listening to the emergency radio and playing cards’.

 

‘All that  _ but _ playing cards’, he followed her, going to his room, ‘you are an awful player, you bluff a lot and are a sore loser’.

 

‘What fallacy doth my knight sayeth!’, she snorted a laugh, as she left her coat on the desk chair, ‘I am the very image of fair play’, as she continued to change her work outfit for a pair of leggings, a loose t-shirt and a thick knitted cardigan.

 

‘You almost flipped the table when you lost at Uno last time Nabs, Aryll, and Rutela were here’. And, an idea, albeit a sneaky one, sparked inside his head, as he unbuttoned his shirt and left it with his undone tie, jacket, gloves and trench. ‘There’s  _ photographic evidence _ of that in my slate’.

 

He heard an indignant gasp and the thumping steps of Zelda approaching, stopping before his closed door as he put on an olive green t-shirt. ‘Are you changing clothes?’

 

‘Yes’, he said, now switching his trousers for jeans.

 

‘ _ How much _ photographic evidence?’, she asked.

 

‘Three pictures’, he informed her nonchalantly, ‘you went through all the stages of grief in five seconds’.

 

‘Shit’.

 

He walked towards the door and opened it, finding Zelda giving him pleading looks. 

 

‘Erase them, please’, she clutched to his t-shirt. ‘It’s so embarrassing, I was even smashed!’

 

‘I will’, said tenderly as he patted her head, always amused at her short stature against his towering height, ‘only if _you erase the bunny filter one_ ’, his tone was cooler now, a smirk on his face. ‘I could delete the one from my dad’s slate thanks to my mom, but you have to erase _yours_ _and your dad’s_ ’.

 

‘But it was so funny!’, she let go of him, making bunny ears with her hands on top of her head.

 

‘You sent it out without asking, rude’, he said, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘Also, it would make me really uncomfortable if Lady Impa saw that, I was also still wearing my uniform. I don’t want people to think I’m procrastinating at my job’.

 

Zelda sighed, knowing how strong and righteous his work ethic was, and handed the slate to him. ‘Once again, I cannot fight your argument. Delete it’.

 

He grabbed the slate and proceeded, and handed her his’, making his part of the deal. ‘You’re surprisingly sensible today’.

 

‘I’m hungry and started to feel sleepy’, she rubbed her eyes. 'We were up from almost five in the morning'.

 

‘I’m making dumpling soup’, he said, recovering his device. ‘At least we can cook something easy with the emergency battery of the kitchen’.

 

‘Good’, she sighed, her eyes casually landing on the small stack of pictures on his nightstand, approaching it. ‘Did you check the photos?’

 

‘Yes, do you want them back?’, he moved to the kitchen.

 

‘Yup’, she took them, and gave a look at them again, going to the living room. ‘I’ll give them to my dad back tomorrow’.

 

The first picture of the stack had them as children, both with smiling faces.

 

_ We had a three-leg race at school, we failed horribly. We were seven, if I’m not wrong. _

 

The other ones showed them in other events and places, but one caught her attention: it was one of a gathering. Link looked very uncomfortable, looking away from the camera, blushed crimson to the tips of his ears, Zelda equally awkward, but faking with a tense smile.

 

_ This was when Link turned nineteen. I had just began sophomore at uni… It was the first time we had seen each other after he entered the Knight Academy, and…  _

 

_ He was already like that. _

 

‘You used to be so smiley and cheerful as a kid’, she said, a truly sorry look on her face, and asked him without sugarcoating it as he took some cans from the pantry, ‘what happened along the way? It’s like you turned eighteen and your soul began aging twice as much… and you have never told me anything about it’.

 

He turned to her, knowing it was impossible to escape the question, she had already tossed it at him during her class, and swallowed hard, thinking of a way to articulate a brief response.

 

‘I am sorry if I hadn't spoken, I never meant to upset you or make you worry', he began, embarrassment all over him. ‘I had a very hard time in general at the Academy, I bet Nabs has spoken rivers of words about it'.

 

'She never told me anything about you'.

 

'I see', he was surprised at her affirmation. 'I was… too soft, too kind, too naive, Zelda. I always relied too much on you up to then, and suddenly, I was alone, in a very competitive, aggressive, individualistic place. I  _ had _ to toughen up. I learned a lot, I made some good friends, and it forged me as a person and as your guardian, but it was not a place I’d love to return to...or talk a lot about it’. 

 

Zelda sighed at his succinct explanation, but she was a little relieved he had at least talked to her about something she had always suspected.

 

'You sure that's all to say? Because I think there's so much you haven't told me…', she said, looking away. 'You had a girlfriend, I barely knew her, you broke up out of the blue before we moved in here… And I wished you could have told me too, I could have listened to your woes. I'm supposed to be your friend'.

 

'That's the heart of it, details are unnecessary, I'd rather move on', Link's face clearly showed discomfort at Zelda's blunt approach on the latter matter she addressed, and realized she had pushed it too far for the day.

 

'It's better than nothing', she said softly, with a small smile. 'Thanks for telling me'.

 

'It's alright', he returned to his cooking, 'you always mean we-', his words were interrupted by the chiming tune of the alarm of the electric system, which indicated power was back on, the lights of the kitchen and the appliances turning on. 'You still wanna have dumpling soup?'

 

She giggled at his words, and nodded. 'It's still raining'.

 

'Then help me out', he said with his normal tone, but his expression showed he was lost in his thoughts.

 

They quickly put together the comforting lunch, both serving large dishes for each other, sharing their meal in silence.

 

Zelda observed her roommate's body language, carefully assessing if it was time to talk to him again. His brow wasn't crinkled, his jaw didn't show excess tension, a slight smile curved his lips - probably because of the savory warm food - and his posture was laid-back.

 

He was, in Zelda's eyes, "being himself again".

 

'Have you got the details of my dad’s visit on Faesday?’, she asked, moving the last dumpling of her plate before eating it.

 

‘Yes. So far, Pippit will be at the school at 9, to switch duties with me, but I think he should be here first, it’s more time efficient’, he shrugged, plate already empty. ‘I’ll have the schedule adjustments confirmed tomorrow’.

 

‘Okie’, she answered, a yawn taking over her answer.

 

‘Go take a nap’, Link told her, getting up, picking the dirty dishes. ‘I surely need one, I was almost drowsy on the car’.

 

‘I’d rather have some coffee instead and prepare some lessons’, she shook her head. ‘You know I can’t sleep naps or I get like a hamster’.

 

‘Zelda...you  _ are _ a hamster’, he said, leaving the dishes on the sink, ‘you’re small, you are cute, and only need a lair to read your books and munch on chips all day’.

 

‘Ha ha, today is  _ “let’s roast Zelda” _ day’, she snickered, getting up and walking towards her room. ‘Thanks for the “cute” part, though’.

 

‘It’s not a compliment’, she saw a flash of his smile pass through the threshold of her door, ‘it’s a fact’.  

 

His flattering comment made her grin, as she readied herself to work. 

 

_ That’s more like you, Link. _

 

The bodyguard, feeling sleep taking over him, closed the curtains of his room and the door, plopping himself on the bed.

 

Link closed his eyes, and after some minutes, he drifted to sleep. 

 

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a hall of mirrors.

 

The place was narrow, just for two people, dimly lit, and decorated in dark tones; wood of the darkest walnut tones on the floors and ceilings, purple nearing in aubergine on the walls, the mirrors, of varying shapes and sizes, all with ornate, gilded frames.

 

As he made his way down the hall, he observed himself, the reflections only being warped images of himself, until one of the reflections showed him something that caught his eye.

 

He, as a ten year old boy, dressed in a green tunic, with a matching hat, shorts and boots, like the young hero of the legends.

 

_ What a good mirage is this _ , he said to himself, observing how detailed the image was.

 

He walked on to the next mirrors, seeing in his reflection himself, in different ages, dressed in the green garbs of the other legendary ones, his reflection changing accordingly.

 

_ They were all young men, _ he observed, seeing his adolescent self, tall and lanky, in most of them.

 

Almost at the end of the hall he saw Zelda, in a cotton shirt and jeans, just like as if she was at home, looking attentively at one of the mirrors, the largest one, covered with a black cloth.

 

Her expression was empty, face emotionless and blank, so unlike her.

 

'We are the next ones’, she said, pulling down the fabric, which fell to the floor with a soft rustle. ‘This is what awaits us’.

 

The mirror had no reflection of them. 

 

Just a void.

 

And he woke up.

 

Baffled and still in a sleepy daze, he got up, walking to the neighboring room, Zelda sitting on her desk, reading some school materials, surprising her.

 

'Zelda, I had this weird dream’, he said, rubbing the sleep off his eyes ‘… and I remember all of it’.

 

The brunette shot her eyes wide open at his words, and with a smile pointed at the bed.

 

'Take a seat and tell me all about it’.

  
  


She heard a brief narration of what he just dreamed, and her heart started thumping, an unease on the pit of her stomach, just like when her father and Nabooru talked about the smugglers on Gerudo Highlands… and right after the nightmare she had in the morning.

 

'Tomorrow we're going to Hyrule Castle', she stated, eyes settling in her right hand. 'We should talk to Sage Rauru about these dreams we had'.


	3. The Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda visits Hyrule Castle to see her family and fulfill some more Princess-like duties.

Link's routine always begins at five in the morning.

 

He gets up, and changes into sport clothes to start a carefully designed exercise plan to keep him in shape despite not being able to have a proper gym available at home.

 

Stretching, to awaken fully mostly.

 

Fifteen minutes of running to warm up: loops of two minutes at slow pace, three minutes at full speed on a treadmill.

 

Planks, squats with weights, crunches, burpees - two hundred of each.

 

Additional weight lifting.

 

Kickboxing.

 

Jump Roping.

 

Flexibility exercises, plus some more stretching to finish off properly the exercising.

 

Fifteen minutes of meditation to refocus.

 

Get out of the room, turn on the coffee machine.

 

Shower.

 

Get dressed: bulletproof vest, crisp white shirt, holster for service weapon, always loaded, black suit and tie, polished black shoes.

 

An intercom device on.

 

'Good morning Sage of Shadow, Red Knight reporting for duty, awaiting instructions for the day. ‘Sunbeam secured, still nested, over', he spoke, voice deep and low enough to not awake his roommate.

 

'Good morning, Red Knight', Lady Impa's voice sounded on the other side of the line, 'The safe car you requested yesterday will be on location at 8:30 am. No further instructions until we meet, over and out'.

 

'Over and out, Sage of Shadow'.

 

Except for a few days with more lax schedule, holidays and weekends, that had been Link's daily start for two years and four months.

 

As he came out of his room, he heard an alarm -Link's wristwatch indicated it was 6:55- on the other room, some shuffling and steps after it, the door opening as Zelda emerged from it.

 

'Good morning', Link greeted her, about to pour coffee on a pair of cups.

 

'Mornin', buddy', her voice was hoarse, still sleepy. 'Sorry for the face, I didn't sleep that well. I had a weird dream again’, she rubbed her eyes, 'similar to the one I had yesterday...with the weird black fog’.

 

Link listened with concern as he prepared their breakfasts, toasting bread, and taking out butter and cheese from the fridge. ‘You scared me yesterday’, he told her, taking out a milk bottle, 'You were mumbling nonsense, did you hear yourself? Or you don't remember?’

 

‘I remember saying something in my dream. Was it like regular nonsense, or really weird shit?’, Zelda swallowed hard.

 

‘It sounded as if you were making an incantation in some ancient tongue,  _ weird _ , you get it’.

 

His words made her eyebrows raise, staying silent for a moment. 

 

‘I  _ must _ ask Rauru about this, thank Goddesses we're going to the castle today’, she mused, taking a seat on a stool next to the counter, 'what do you think, honestly?’

 

'If it eases your mind, do so’, he handed her a plate with two thick pieces of toast, 'but I think you might be stressed’.

 

'Stressed about  _ what _ ?', she said, drinking a chug of coffee. 'This is the happiest I've ever been in my life! I’m doing what I like, teaching kids something I love, feeling fulfilled and with purpose, living in a place I like, fit to our  _ common _ tastes, because no way you would let me paint the walls how I wanted’.

 

‘I have nothing against hot pink, but that color did not precisely invite to relax’.

 

‘And you were right' -she returned to the subject- 'I live with no protocol, no one judging if I’m not dressed or acting properly, if I wanna eat a sandwich at 3 am, I just do it!’

 

‘And you wake me up to have some with you most of the time’, he added. ‘Very generous, but highly disrespectful of your loyal bodyguard’s rest!’, he sipped his coffee with milk.

 

‘Sharing is caring, Link, duh!’, she pointed out jokingly. ‘Most importantly, I do all this while enjoying your company, even if you are constantly worried I might fall on a ditch and snap my neck in the process'.

 

He smiled widely at her affirmation, rejoiced at her words, chuckling at her last line. 'Then you're getting caught in an imaginary problem', he told her as he buttered his toast thoroughly. 'You are prone to anxiety, and you weave a ball of it around you, my small dear friend'.

 

'Sometimes I hate that you know me so well', Zelda said with an eye roll, munching the toast after slapping on it a dab of butter and a slice of cheese. ‘But I like it’.

 

He just hummed a little laugh, and continued having his breakfast, both enjoying the quietness of the morning.

 

After devouring her meal and leaving not even a drop of coffee, she ran to the shower to get ready to go, while Link had a second cup of coffee with some milk, and checked his messages, finding a couple of notifications on his slate.

 

_ 5:53 am? Mom wrote in the early morning. She must have been on shift. _

 

**Mama**

_ Your dad told me you're coming to the castle today, my little voe. I'd love to see you, on Dinsday we couldn't talk too much. I saw you a little down. I hope you're not having those horrible mood swings again, like you did when you just moved in with Zelda - remember to take vitamins, or eat properly and be under the sun a little, a low intake of them can cause an imbalance!  _

 

_ Write me later, I have a surprise for you! _

 

Link chuckled fondly at his mother's concerned message laced with medical advice, and typed  _ "I'm fine mom, looking forward to see you and dad. Is Aryll coming? Is that the surprise?"  _

 

His mother answered soon after in the most evident way, sending a picture of her with a blonde woman with olive skin blue eyes and long, slightly aquiline nose in a colorful beanie hat and an orange parka, with an ear-to-ear smile and making a peace sign despite her under eye circles, the following message next:  _ "Guess who I had to pick at the train station after my shift ended". _

 

'That doofus', he snorted a laugh, 'Zelda, Aryll is in town!', Link shouted.

 

'Cool', she answered peeking from the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a cap. 'I hope we all can have lunch together, like the good old times'.

 

‘I hope by that, you don’t mean mud cakes’, he said, with a cringey tone. 'I _still_ remember the flavor of the medication I had to take'.

 

'I didn't force you to eat them!', her laughter was loud, as she crossed from the bathroom to her room in a robe and slippers. 

 

‘You were making puppy eyes’, he reminded her, as he typed another message, now for his subaltern, ‘and I was raised to be polite. I’m still amazed you didn’t got sick, though, considering you ate mud too’.

 

‘Perks of being the descendant of the Hero of the Wild, I suppose’, she answered with a shrug as she finished dressing up for her outing.

 

Zelda had to dress accordingly to the formal visitors protocol for her weekly trips to the castle -semi formal or business casual, no sneakers or open-toed shoes- which irked her a little, considering in short  _ it was her parents’ house _ , but since she stopped living there when she left for University, she had to comply to the rules.

 

_ I miss the good old times without all this nonsense, as a kid protocol never affected me _ , she said to herself, zipping up her long pleated skirt, tucking in her simple white shirt with cravat and sitting on her desk to fix her nude stockings and put a pair of beige pumps she saved for those occasions, the only high heeled shoes that didn’t kill her feet. Her only accessories were her two treasures: a simple locket that had belonged to her grandmother and the pair of earrings that matched with Link's, a simple pair of tiny hoops with blue enamel that she never took off unless she had an official outing, now rare in her life. _ I bet dad is going to meet me in clogs and socks or something like that _ , she thought as she slid the locket inside her shirt.

 

A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts. ‘May I come in?’, Link’s deep voice said. ‘It’s time’.

 

‘Sure, I’m almost ready’, she affirmed, standing up and grabbing a wool jacket with round neck.

 

‘Pippit will be here in less than five minutes’, he informed her.

 

‘Alright. How do I look?’, she asked, examining herself in the mirror.

 

‘You look good, very princess-like’, Link assured her with a nod and a brief smile.

 

‘Then let’s go, buddy’, she grabbed her handbag and stepped forward. ‘You have a family meeting and I got boring princess things to do’.

 

They left immediately after the bell rang, getting in the car driven by Pippit, the partition that separated the driver area open for them all to chat relaxed -despite Zelda's insistence on their driver dropping the honorifics- before their arrival to the Castle. After a while, the knights focused on the safety procedure for the following day, and she did her thing, sending some colorful messages.

 

Zelda, from her position on the back seat, observed through the window how the landscape changed, even more crisp and clear after the rain had gone away, the day sunny and even a little warm: the more residential area between downtown and the outskirts of the city where she lived, filled with small buildings and houses, gave way to taller buildings, skyscrapers, banks, commercial centers, civil guard stations, more traffic and people, and then, high, mighty and proud, Hyrule Castle, still the tallest building in the city thanks to having being built on top of a high slope ages ago, looming over them, as the car crossed the bridge that ran over the moat -now part of the gardens- after entering through the main gate.

 

The Castle in 500 years had had several modifications starting from its reconstruction, the key ones being related on the use of spaces to house all the administrative buildings and institutions: ministry and administrative offices were all located on the lower levels, followed by the High Council halls, the Historical Archive and Hyrule National Library, the facilities of the Royal Guard, and on the north and northwest side of the castle, separated by the royal gardens and the observatory, the private quarters of the Royal Family, which included the champion’s residence. The higher levels of the castle housed all the ceremonial rooms, and the Sanctum, where the throne was located.

 

The underground level housed still the ancient observatory and the dungeon had been turned into storage areas and more security facilities, as well as the catacombs of the Royal Family.

 

From the outside, the Castle preserved its ancient looks with masonry walls and turrets, stained glass rosettes, flying buttresses, arched hallways, and ogival windows, but the inside showed the opposite, an eclectic mix of antique and modern furniture, art and decorative objects, silent witnesses of the flow of time and the evolution Hyrule had up to the present.

  
  


The car parked on the former docks of the north side entrance, currently a private access and the entrance for large and other vehicles, castle staff, and supplies. 

 

‘At ease, Pippit’, Link patted his subaltern’s shoulder, about to get out. ‘See you later, I’ll let you know when we’re done’.

 

‘Yes, sir!’, he nodded, ‘have a good day you and Your Hi-’

 

‘It’s Zelda, dude, how many times do I have to tell you!’, she peeked her head out from the partition, ‘no formalities in my presence, alright?’

 

‘Good day, Zelda’, he corrected himself, a tad embarrassed to address her so casually, more in front of his superior.

 

‘Superb. Have a nice day Pip!’, she waved before Link opened up the door for her.

 

Both entered the building as people greeted Zelda and Link cordially, and took the elevator to the access to her family’s quarters.

 

As the doors opened, they entered the foyer, where the King was sitting on an armchair, Alfie on another, both caught in loud banter, not even aware of who were in front of them.

 

‘Ehem, Your Majesty, I can’t believe I got up early to be welcomed in such fashion!’, she said loudly with a sarcastic tone, arms crossed, catching the attention of the two older males. 

 

‘My little bunny! Link, my boy!’, Daphnes greeted them with finger guns, then him and Alfie jumping off their chairs to cling to each of their children, ‘we were just talking about you two!’

 

‘Hello, dad’, Link greeted Alfie, trying to free himself from his father’s grip. ‘I chatted with mom in the morning’.

 

‘Yup, my big voe! Aryll and her are in our suite, let’s go!’, the shorter man lifted effortlessly his son, dashing down the left side of the hall despite Link’s complaints, leaving Zelda and the King on their own, ‘it’s champion time-out! See you later, y’all!’

 

Zelda cracked in laughter at the image of Link, always composed and stoic, being completely overruled by his father, absolutely embarrassed.

 

‘Shall we begin this week’s briefing, Your Highness?’, Daphnes curtsied humorously, offering his arm to his daughter. 

 

‘Of course, Your Majesty’, she held to it, both heading to his office, walking to the right.

 

‘Your mother isn’t joining us because she is in a public outing at the children’s Hospital’, he informed her, ‘but she’ll return before lunch probably’.

 

‘That’s okay’, Zelda nodded, ‘Is Rauru here?’

 

‘Yes, he is already on his office at the Library, he leaves for the Temple in the evening’, Daphnes said, opening his office door. ‘Do you need to see him?’

 

‘Yup, it’s about some dreams I’ve had, I need to see if they’re just weird or caused by binging on midnight snacks’, she sugarcoated her words to avoid concerning him unnecessarily.

 

Both entered, the King taking his seat at the desk, Zelda in front of him, Daphnes handing her a document.

 

‘First things first, my little bunny’, he sighed, leaning back on his plush seat. ‘I’ve been thinking a lot lately about how time flies and how fleeting life is’.

 

Zelda looked at him suspiciously. 

 

‘This isn’t a “ _ Zelda, you need a partner and give Hyrule an heir _ ” speech, right?’, she asked, her tone mocking formality.

 

‘Nah, not at all’, he shrugged, shaking his head in negation, ‘I’m not like that, you know! Remember your grandma had me when she was  _ forty _ , and you’re still young, you gotta be wild and free for a little longer’, he cleared out. 

 

‘Wild and free’, she snorted, ‘look at me, I am as domestic as it can possibly be! I just dork my way through life! I can’t reach anything on the top shelf without a ladder or help, my bodyguard is my best friend, and I wish Sheikah Tech would find a way to make a beauty selfie filter that sticks to your mug to look awesome 24/7’.

 

‘To me you’re a pretty much functional adult, despite all that, you have a steady job and pay your taxes! I can’t even boil water without destroying everything!’, Daphnes laughed. 'Just ask Alfie or your mom!'

 

'But to the people in your surroundings, except for a few ones, I'm not a god fit for a Queen for living the way I do. Apparently, being able to connect and understand the needs of the people you're going to  _ serve _ , because a Queen is a  _ servant _ of the people before a ruler, is something too below me', she ranted, steely fury in her eyes. 'And don't get me started on things I've heard about my choice of bodyguard'.

 

Daphnes sighed, understanding his daughter's complaints.  'My child, you're no gold rupee to be liked by everyone', he remembered her, patting briefly her arm. 'Haters gonna hate. To some people I'm still the son of a bastard Queen’.

 

‘And I’m the granddaughter who lives like her before your grandpa realized he was going to die without descendants and had to admit publicly he had a kid out-of-wedlock. Classy’, she scoffed. ‘If I were grandma I would have slammed the door on his face. She was too forgiving’.

 

‘He was truly sorry for being an asshole. Your grandma wouldn’t have forgiven him if he weren’t’, he cleared out, twirling his fountain pen with his fingers. ‘You know how she was’.

 

‘Baddest bitch I’ve ever known’, Zelda smiled to herself, taking out from her shirt her locket, looking at it with nostalgia. ‘I still remember riding with her on her sidecar bike and going to the bakery where she lived when she was young and eat cinnamon rolls until I was stuffed’.

 

Daphnes let out a chuckle at the memory of his mother and daughter as a child, wearing a helmet too big for her head and with a paper bag with some extra pastries they had bought. 'There is no day I hadn't missed her or my old man, she was tough as a ruler, but a wonderful mother. Too bad my dad died when I was still a kid, he was the kindest soul, and the only man that could handle her temper'.

 

'I miss her too', Zelda sighed, looking at the pictures of her that hung on the wall behind her father's desk, along some other family pictures.

 

The Queen looked amazing in an ornate tiara with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, opals and topaz, and a white dress, her short gray hair curled and untamed, standing next to her, Daphnes on his teens, in a suit, brown hair slicked back, both with the same green eyes as Zelda. On other one, she was young, brown wavy hair up to her shoulders, in a red sundress, cigarette on her hand and a man with messy, short ash blonde hair and blue eyes with a warm smile, some years older than her to her side - Consort Hiram, Zelda’s grandfather.  _ She was such a heavy smoker, to think that was the thing that took her down _ , Zelda thought.  _ She would have lived longer if she had quit earlier _ . 

 

'Don't get distracted by memories, little bunny', the King poked her, giving Zelda a document. 'Look at what I handed you instead’. 

 

Her eyes widened when she read “ _ I, Daphnes Rhoam Hyrule, King Regent, in complete use of my mental faculties.. _ ”

 

‘Dad, you’re writing your will? What the fuck?’, she frowned, leaving the document on the desk, not even daring to read it. 

 

‘Just  _ updating it _ , I had to write it when your grandma died’, he explained her. ‘I do not expect to kick the bucket now, or in the near future, but, in case anything happens, you know’, he shrugged. 'Words are fragile when not recorded'.

 

Zelda felt a pang in her heart at those words. ‘Nothing is going to happen dad, don’t be that extra’.

 

‘Most likely, but I want to ask you to do something for me today’, he handed her a piece of parchment, his fountain pen, and took out of a drawer a small box, containing a lighter, a blue bar of wax and the Royal Seal. ‘I need you to write the name of your champion to be in case anything happens, even though everybody in this room knows the answer’.

 

Zelda looked at the blank parchment and the materials, and sighed.

 

‘This is nonsense’, she grabbed the pen and began scribbling in impeccable handwriting, “ _ I, Zelda Astra Viridiana, Princess of Hyrule… _ ”

 

* * *

 

‘Hey Riju! I can still carry him!’, Alfie cackled as he entered his suite, his son on tow, face redder than his hair.

 

Aryll, who opened the door, couldn’t stop laughing.

 

‘For all the goddesses, Alfred, stop embarrassing our child!’, his wife got up from her seat, a glare in her teal eyes that made the blond man put his son in the ground again. ‘What if Impa sees you fooling around?’

 

‘We’re on our private time, I already let her know my boy and I are on a break, my angel!’, he calmed her, Riju giving him a not-so-convinced look, as she approached them, hugging her son.

 

‘My baby, how have you been?’, Riju tightened her hug, Link rubbing his mother’s back, kissing her cheek.

 

‘Good, mama’, he nodded. ‘You look sleepy’.

 

‘Nothing a good cup of coffee can’t fix’, she affirmed with a smile.

 

‘Where is my hug, dummy?’, Aryll tackled her elder brother hugging him along her mother. ‘I didn’t travel eight hours on a train for this indifference!’

 

‘Hello, my adorable and smart little sister’, Link greeted her with a joking tone. ‘It’s good to see you, all of you’, he smiled tenderly.

 

‘Group hug!’, Alfie shouted, squeezing all of them, and when looked up, saw his son smiling the way he liked most, wide and bright, almost a childish grin.

 

Once they let go of each other, they sat at the living, and Riju served them all coffee.

 

‘Aryll brought this beans from home’, she explained. ‘They are from Ajah’s gardens’.

 

‘They make such nice coffee, I can almost even smell the sand in it’, Link inhaled the fragrant smell of his cup, a longing sigh accompanying his words.

 

‘If you are feeling nostalgic for the desert sands you should visit’, Aryll spat, nudging his brother with her elbow. ‘Go to the spa and relax, drink a Noble Pursuit on a terrace under the starry skies, get the royal treatment!’

 

‘Do I look like I need a vacation?’, he asked his sister. ‘I’m good’.

 

‘I happen to differ, my sweet, handsome, and dumb big brother! Nabs told me she saw you on Dinsday and was worried about you’, the shorter blonde said without beating around the bush. ‘She said you looked  _ depressed _ ’.

 

‘It was the conclusion we all came to in the way back’, Alfie added. ‘You rarely talk about yourself anymore’.

 

‘You look moody, even if you are all smiles right now’, Riju stated sharply, her son absolutely mute, the smile gone from his lips. ‘Well, not anymore. Something burdens you, and it’s not your job, I can tell, because you smile around Zelda, and you enjoy living with her, I see it in your eyes. It’s something that lingers almost like in your shadow, son’.

 

‘Did you all agree on making a sort of intervention on me today?’, Link frowned, beginning to feel upset. 

 

‘Not at all’, Riju answered. For a long time you have been in ups and downs, it’s something we all have observed. Zelda has too’.

 

‘Yes, mama’, he huffed, ‘she has been picking me about it as  _ poignantly _ as you’.

 

‘Good’, Riju sighed relieved, ‘I wouldn’t expect less from her, she is your closest friend’.

 

‘But I’m not depressed or anything like that’, he said, almost sinking on his seat, ‘I just want to do things right, mostly my job, and I’m not a chirpy child anymore, I’m a grown up man!’.

 

‘It's alright, I understand you are an adult, but you could be more lighthearted! Your work is already flawless, Impa is always talking about what an amazing knight you are, and yadda yadda!’, Alfie intervened. ‘Why stress over something that works so perfectly?’

 

‘Things can always be done better’, Link answered, Alfie groaning at his words.

 

‘Are you like this because you're still down about Marin dumping you?’, Aryll asked, scratching with her index the bridge of her nose. 'Because you make it sound like you're covering your real problems with work'.

 

'No!', he blurted, 'I’m over that! And it's not like she tore my heart in pieces! It was a normal break-up because of irreconcilable differences, our relationship was broken from long ago! Can you please stop bombing me with questions?!' - he covered his face with his hands- 'I came to relax, and honestly, I feel so damn attacked right now'.

 

Awkward silence fell between them.

 

'I'm sorry, son', Alfie began after a moment, 'we worry about you'.

 

Link bit his lip, restraining himself from saying anything harsh, taking a deep breath. ‘I understand your concern, but I happen to feel very fine’.

 

‘It doesn’t show sometimes’, his mother said in an unusually stern tone for him, 'with time you have grown incredibly taciturn, as if you went through some tough things you haven’t told us and they made you numb and defensive'.

 

He looked at his mother, and remembered Zelda's words the prior afternoon. 

 

'I have to act accordingly to my station and ranks,  _ all of them _ ', he stated, trying to calm his family. 'I am okay, now let's talk about a happier subject, how are you, Aryll?'.

 

_ Awesome bro, dodging bullets like a champ _ , she said to herself before answering to avoid a bigger conflict, 'Fine, assessing the Gerudo Guard on the investigation of the smuggling case on the Highlands. I came here because I need to check some documents on the Yiga artifacts'.

 

'Funny coincidence, Zelda is coming here to do some research too', he noted.

 

'Yeah, she wrote to me while on your way here', she showed him her slate, a selfie doing a kissy face and a peace sign, with her brother’s bright hair on the background and the tips of Pippit’s spiky ends flanking her by chance, with a filter that made the image full of sparkles and a block of text saying “ _ Wassup Aryll? Wanna have a nerd showdown at the Library? Need to squeeze yo’ brains for some info, ur bro surely will tag along and sulk from the shadows, Sheikah style lol _ ”.

 

His brow raised at the photo, but mostly at the concept of a "nerd showdown", imagining his sister and friend throwing books at each other. 

 

'I am not a sulking Sheikah', he complained.

 

'As of now, yeah, you are', she poked the corners of his lips, trying to push them up, making a forced smile on his face. 'Put a smile upon your face, sunshine!', she said in a mocking tone.

 

As he fought his sister back, their parents looked at them amused at that childish antic, only interrupted by a knock on the door of the suite, Alfie attending it.

 

'Amaya!', he hugged the short, fresh faced woman, who wore a casual pair of jeans, sweater and flats instead of the suits she wore for outings, 'come in! That rascal is still with Zelda?'

 

'Yes, you know how those briefings are, he is going to leave her deaf', she shrugged. 'I came to say hi to Riju and your babies'.

 

'Auntie!', Aryll jumped from her seat to greet her, 'long time no see!'

 

'Indeed! You look lovely, sweetheart!', she patted her cheeks in a motherly way, 'you must be breaking hearts all over Gerudo province, just like when your brother comes around here!'

 

The young woman laughed, eyes with glee turning to her brother, his face bewildered at the Queen's statement.

 

'You bet auntie!', she said with a sly grin, 'but tell us more about what you just said about my big brother'.

 

‘The usual banter on how handsome and  _ single _ he is’, Amaya giggled as she and Aryll took a seat on the sofa, Link sinking on his spot even more, ‘Impa better not know this!’

 

‘Imagine the havoc he would wreck if he was stationed here!’, Alfie added more fuel to the conversation, leaning on the armchair, Riju giving him a disapproving side glance. ‘Hey, my angel, don’t give me that look, you know he’s got the “tall, dark, and handsome” charm! And he has this “silence is sexy” aura around him!’

 

‘Stop, dad, ple-’, Link’s almost desperate plea was interrupted by his and Alfie’s intercom sending a beep they recognized as an alert of importance.

 

‘What’s up, Impa?’, he asked. ‘Roger that, going immediately’, he got up quick. ‘Link, you're saved, impromptu meeting’.

 

He regained his composure in a second, following his father to the Sheikah’s headquarters in the castle underground levels after taking the lift. Impa welcomed them outside it, white hair in a slicked back ponytail, no other makeup on her tan skin than red eyeliner and eye-shadow, instead of the suits they wore, her shirt and pants were all black, a white overcoat with red trims on neck and cuffs over them.

 

‘Sorry for interrupting your family time, Alfred, Link, but this is an important matter, come with me’, she led the way to her office, where a young Sheikah woman with long hair, short bangs, and round glasses with red frame in a black pantsuit sat, waving at them, and, on a split screen, were another three, a male with receding hairline and goggles on top of his head, a woman with bobbed hair and glasses, very alike the young woman, and an elder lady with a braided bun and an eye of the Sheikah on her forehead, on video conference. Both curtsied, recognizing the highest-ranking Sheikah, nodding a greet to the other two.

 

‘Lady Impaz, what honors us with your presence?’, Alfie asked the elder woman. ‘You look great! Same for you, guys, but I always keep in touch with y’all’.

 

‘Dearie, adorable as usual!’, the elder laughed softly. ‘I’ll let Purah and Robbie do the talking, I have not much expertise on the matter, since I’ve never been much of a scientist, I’m like Impa, good at throwing punches and bossing around, ha ha!’

 

‘Hey, Paya’, Link addressed the young woman, ‘then we can assume you came covering up for Kakariko, right?’

 

‘Exactly!’, she said cheerfully winking at him, ‘I wanted to surprise Zelda too! I’m staying here for some days’.

 

‘I remember’, he nodded.  _ This weekend is going to be a wild ride then _ . 

 

‘Let’s stick to the issue at hand, Paya’, Impa looked at her niece, her mother containing a giggle. ‘Purah, act your age, please. What’s the information you have?’

 

‘Alrighty! On Dinsday, around 9:25 pm, the Hateno central detected an anomaly on the inner communication network of the Sheikah’, Purah began, her hair bouncing as she spoke. ‘We assumed initially it was static or interference due to the approaching electric storm that entered continental Hyrule by the southeast, but analyzing the data, we could confirm it was an attempt to jam our signal thanks to Robbie’.

 

‘They actually did interfere our signal’, Robbie added, ‘but just for a couple of seconds’.

 

Link remembered his phone talk with Impa on that day. ‘Did they try to jam the signal while I was reporting to you, Lady Impa? It matches the time, and there was a moment of interference’.

 

‘Very likely, Link’, his superior noted. ‘According to the call log of the network, we were the only ones in communication at the moment’.

 

‘I could swear I heard something, but the noise made everything unintelligible’, he informed them.

 

‘There was sound indeed, but we couldn’t get anything after we passed the sound wave through the filters', Robbie explained.

 

'In short, someone is trying to make some kind of surveillance on us', Impa concluded. 'We have to stay vigilant'.

 

'I shall order extra scouting on the Village and around the Hateno and Akkala facilities', Impaz intervened. 'Robbie dearest, could you track the source of the signal?'

 

'Not with much precision, but we could triangulate a possible point between the Wasteland, Tabantha and Gerudo intercom towers'.

 

Something clicked inside Link's head at the areas mentioned.'The smugglers on Gerudo Highlands', he muttered. 'Maybe they tried to jam the signal of the Gerudo Guard and instead they ended on ours, they work in the same wavelength, am I right Robbie, Purah?'

 

'They kinda do', Purah said, Robbie nodding. 'It is actually a possibility'.

 

'You have to keep working on the data you got', Impaz ordered. 'We are going to be extra careful from now on'.

 

'Indeed. I'll transmit the information to the rest of the personnel', Impa affirmed, 'but I needed to gather you first, mostly because we three' -she pointed at Alfie, Link and herself- 'are in charge of the security of the Royal family, and I particularly, Hyrule Castle'.

 

For a second, the image of Zelda waking up from her nightmares crossed his head, gave him a pang on his heart, and he felt he should not overlook that.

 

'Lady Impa', Link intervened, 'if I may be so bold, I think we should add more security to tomorrow's detachment'.

 

'It's a simple public outing', she noted. 'Why such an idea?'

 

'Call it a hunch, if you must', he said, 'but I consider we should put an extra effort on the general security of it'.

 

Impa looked at Alfie.

 

'Second the kiddo', he nodded. 'Being extra careful hasn't hurt nobody'.

 

'So it will be', she assured.

 

'Thanks for taking my input into consideration', Link nodded, 'did you took into account the observations I sent you?'

 

'They were approved and sent to the detachment, outstanding proactivity, as usual', she congratulated him. 'Meeting adjourned'.

 

After a moment to bid farewell to the rest of the assistants, the Champion thought it was time to switch the mood.

 

'Yo, Impa, wanna join us for lunch after Daph ends up his meeting with lil' Zelda?', Alfie asked his superior, to the discreetly mortified faces of Paya and Link.

 

'Lovely!', she smiled. 'Count me in'

 

* * *

 

 

Zelda looked at her notes on a small notebook.

 

'So, in short: Shad has taken over the ministry of education smoothly, and tracked down quickly the support network of Knickerbocker, which I find totally awesome', she read, 'and Telma Is struggling because the tax reform project that increases the taxes on high profit companies and the richest is stuck at the council, and she is struggling to know who is the dirty ass pulling all the strings with the lobby. The rest of the ministries are chill for this week'.

 

'Exactly', Daphnes nodded. 'keep off the record the first things you did'.

 

'Ah, the  _ "my dad's making his will and I gotta get prepared for the worst" _ thing', she said sarcastically. 'I wish I had siblings to carry that burden with me'.

 

'Don't be silly and thank the goddesses your mom is still alive', he grumbled, 'I wouldn't have known what to do with you on my own if she had died, smarty-pants, you couldn't have stayed with Riju, Aryll, and Link in Gerudo Town forever'.

 

‘What a time was that’, Zelda leaned on her chair. ‘I used to cry at night because I missed you both. Link would comfort me and let me sleep with him’.

 

‘It was hell that year’, the king sighed. ‘Your grandma had just died, I had been crowned, and I was so afraid to screw up ruling and to lose your mama to cancer after she miscarried. Thank the Goddesses Riju has blessed hands and saved her life with her surgery skills and treatment’.

 

‘Poor mom, she was in a recovery chamber for months’, Zelda remembered. ‘I couldn’t believe it when we returned. It was so odd, because a little later auntie, Link and Aryll moved here instead to live with uncle Alfie at last… Link had such a hard time adapting here, at least I could return his kindness protecting him from bullies at school’.

 

‘A distant echo from the man he is now, so tall, strong, and brave!’, Daphnes nodded, trying to scrutinize his daughter’s reaction to his words, only a warm smile on her lips -not even a glimpse of lovesickness, to his disappointment.

 

‘Despite the ups and downs of life, Link and I are pretty much stuck with each other for something closer to eternity', she joked. ‘He is the best friend and guardian I could have asked for, even if he acts like a cranky old man, he's so loyal and caring… my younger students adore him, he is so kind to them’.

 

'He is a good lad', he sighed, keeping some thoughts for himself.  _ I wonder if you two stuck with each other for "eternity" is a good or a bad thing. _

 

The king looked at the clock, realizing it was almost noon.

 

'Let's go, we're done for this week, and I'm getting hungry'.

 

‘Alright, pops’, she grinned, grabbing her handbag, both getting up and leaving the study, walking towards the champion’s suite, meeting Link, Alfie, Impa and Paya on the foyer, just coming out of the elevator, both young women greeting each other affectionately, hugging tight, almost giving jumps of joy, squealing instead of talking normally.

 

‘Are you staying over the weekend, cutie pie?’, Zelda smooshed her cheek against her friend’s. ‘We can have a party at the apartment, remember Ruru and Nabs are coming too!’

 

‘What does your roommate think about this?’, Paya answered, turning to Link as the group began moving towards the suite, the younger ones on the back. ‘It’s your apartment too, pal’.

 

‘I have no problem, but if you all want to go out, I’ll have to tag along’, he pointed at Impa, ‘boss’ orders, not mine. You know I am not into clubbing like Rutela and Nabooru’.

 

‘Same, pal, same’, she giggled, as Zelda dragged her along, ‘but we puny nerds can’t be choosers. I still have fun though, the girls sure are the soul of any party’.

 

‘They sure are, I still remember the last party at home with the card game match’, he looked at Zelda, whose cheeks puffed immediately. ‘ _ Very _ funny indeed’.

 

The short brunette let go of her friend and dashed to her father, almost shouting, ‘dad, can I borrow your slate for a sec? I need to resend me a pic I deleted by accident, ha ha!’

 

'There you go', he handed her the device, 'let me know if Telma messages me back, she wanted to have lunch with us'.

 

'Auntie Telma?', Link smiled surprised, 'that's great'.

 

They arrived at the suite, Zelda greeting effusively her mother and her friend’s family, all gathering for lunch at the large rectangular table that had been laid on the balcony of the king's suite, on the opposite end of the hall, Sage Rauru, with his round face and kind smile covered by a perfectly white mustache joining them, as well as Telma, not only one of King Daphnes' Ministers, but also Riju's youngest sister, rushing around between meetings, her red curls as bouncy as her personality, unlike her more stern sister, greeting everyone effusively, specially her niece and nephew.

 

Zelda laughed, seeing her, and her friends relegated to the end of the table, a familiar place for them.

 

‘All of us over twenty and we are still condemned to the kids’ side of the table, what a shame’, Aryll huffed, taking her place, Paya next to her. 'We don't even have our coloring books'.

 

'We have our slates, at least', Paya shrugged, typing a message.

 

‘I paid my dues, Appointed Knight’, Zelda whispered to her friend, next to her, as she munched on some radish on top of her salad.

 

‘Most grateful, indeed’, he nodded, ‘you were the epitome of discretion, a master of stealth’.

 

‘But I achieved my goal’, she answered, giggling at his sarcasm.

 

The playful conversation was being observed by two men attentively.

 

'Dude, let's not look too much or we're ruining the moment', Alfie sighed.

 

'Yeah, let me revel a little more on my wishful thinking, buddy', Daphnes whispered.

 

‘At least my little voe seems less tense than before’, Riju murmured to Alfie, her eyes focused on Zelda.

 

‘Certainly, my angel’.

  
  


The lunch went quiet and uneventful, and as the conversation at the table went on, Sage Rauru excused himself and approached Zelda, hands in the pockets of his dark brown jacket. 

 

'Dear child, ready when you are', he said, patting her back.

 

She nodded, and rose, Link after her. 'See you later, guys'.

 

'I'll go to the library after I catch up with everyone!', Aryll waved.

 

After they were out of earshot, near the lift, Zelda remembered she had to tell the Sage something extra.

 

'Link had an odd dream', she affirmed as they entered the lift, 'I wonder if you could talk with him about it'.

 

'Zelda, I can speak on my own', Link noted.

 

'You would never ask him unless I did', she retorted, giving him a side eye. 'You're not the most assertive, and you avoid talking about yourself like malice'.

 

Link answered with silence, and only stared at her. 

 

'Don't force people to bid your command, dear child, people have boundaries, and you need to respect those', Rauru commented with a serene tone, the ring that indicated their arrival sounding clear. 'That's childish, not proper from a queen to be'.

 

'Alright', she pouted, her shoulders drooping. ‘I am very sorry’.

 

Link had to refrain from smiling sarcastically, the three of them walking down the hall, and, after reaching a security door, they entered the south side of the castle, walking to the west wing, where the library was, stopping at a door a couple meters away from one of the second floor of the library access, which was Rauru's office.

 

'Come in, dear child', he opened the door, Zelda entering to the small office, lined with bookshelves. ‘After I finish talking with her will be your turn, young man. You cannot run away from your fate, ha ha!’, he told Link before closing the door.

 

He just hummed a little laugh, taking a seat on a wooden bench with elaborated carvings outside the door.

 

Sage and Princess sat at a small round tea table at the center, as he put an ornate teacup in front of her, pressing the button of an electric kettle, which quickly heated the water, pouring it on a teapot which he brought to the table carefully, sitting in front of Zelda.

 

'Tell me about your dream, dear', Rauru requested, leaning on his seat. 'Did you wrote it down in your dream journal?'

 

'Of course', she nodded, and took out of her handbag a notebook with an elastic binder, opening it in the last entry for him to read.

 

He remained pensive after checking the annotations and doodles Zelda had made, twirling his mustache between his fingertips.

 

'Have you felt an itch, a burning sensation or any kind of odd pain on your right hand?', he asked.

 

‘I haven’t had any of that’, she shook her head. ‘Not that I remember’.

 

‘You haven’t had any other similar dreams like the ones you described?, he made another question, serving the tea.

 

‘Nope, not at all’, she answered, and after blowing off the cup a little, she sipped her tea. ‘all my dreams up to Nayday are normal, just very vivid, as usual’.

 

‘You haven’t been to the Sacred Springs’, Rauru remembered.

 

‘I should have gone when I turned seventeen’, she shrugged. ‘I never felt the pressure to do so, there is no threat upon us so far’, she took another sip.

 

‘Certainly, but it wouldn’t hurt if you took the time to finally go! Traveling to the springs is just a three day trip off home! You have been too lax on this matter, young lady!’, he reprimanded her, arms crossed over his chest. ‘Don’t forget you are the Princess of Hyrule, you carry the blood of the Goddess incarnate!'

 

'I know, Rauru', she said with a frown. 'Blood of the Goddess or not, I'm still my own person'.

 

'I know! And I couldn't be more proud of you', he uncrossed his arms and held her hands, 'but I'm an old man and I wouldn't like to pass on to the sacred realm without you finishing your rites'.

 

'Alright, I'll go, but stop talking about dying, you're fine', she shook his hands. 'Are we good?'

 

'Good indeed', he said, getting up. 'I will leave you homework. Be attentive to the signs on the dream, but also be to the signs in reality. And stay calm. Panic leads you nowhere'.

 

She chuckled at his last words. 'Link told me I worry about  _ imaginary problems _ ', and got up, grabbing her belongings, ready to leave.

 

'Excellent wording', he opened the door, Zelda leaving, the clicking of her heels catching Link's attention. 'Your turn, young man'.

 

'Indeed', he nodded, getting up, addressing Zelda before entering. 'I was talking with Nabs about the weekend, she arrives on Timeday'.

 

'Good', she nodded. 'I'll be downstairs, see ya buddy'.

 

'Aryll is already there', he waved, and entered in silence, paying attention to the old books, the framed pictures and decorative objects on the room, standing straight, rigid as if he was on duty.

 

'At ease, Link', Rauru' patted his back after closing the door. 'Make yourself comfortable', he said, pointing at a chair for him, 'and, most importantly, I want you to speak your mind', he grabbed a pen and a notepad from his desk, and changed the teacup.

 

'I wish you could tell my family what you said to Zelda on the elevator', he sighed. 

 

'I can't blame your mother, her worries are genuine', he said with a shrug. 'On your father's case, they are sincere too, but Daphnes' pushover attitude, which he passed to Zelda, sticks to him easily'.

 

'Don't tell me', he sighed. 'But strangely, my mother was the pushy one'.

 

'What a surprise! May I offer you a cup of tea?', he pointed at the pot between them. 'To let the words come of your head'.

 

'Of course', he hummed a laugh before taking a sip.

 

'Tell me the dream you had', he prepared to take some notes.

 

'It is actually  _ two _ dreams. There's the one I told Zelda, but there's another', Link cleared out before he began. 'On the first one, I walked down a hall of mirrors, and on the reflections I see myself, as a child or a teenager, wearing the green garbs of different heroes of the past, until I meet Zelda at the end of it, both in front of a mirror that shows a black void instead, an tells me " _ this is what awaits us _ ", or something like that'.

 

The sage took notes after he listened attentively to him. 'Interesting imagery. Silent ones like you always have the richest inner worlds’.

 

‘Do you think so?’, he tilted his head to the side, to which the Sage nodded with a grin.

 

‘Rauru, the other… has been a recurrent dream I've had for...the last two years or so…’, Link continued.

 

The Sage was astonished at his words, looking at him wide-eyed.

 

‘Why hadn’t you come to talk before? That’s too long!’, Rauru gave him a concerned look. ‘Why didn’t you tell me, or Zelda?’

 

'I haven’t told Zelda because  _ she is in the dream _ ', Link cleared up, slightly flustered. 'I always thought it would be incredibly awkward… how can you not make it sound creepy " _ I've seen you in my dreams for the last two years _ "?'.

 

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. ‘Understandable. First question, how frequently?'.

 

‘Around every three months’, he answered meekly.

 

‘Now, tell me about the dream itself’, Rauru requested, tapping the notepad with his pen. ‘Spare no details. This conversation will not leave this room’.

 

Link almost gulped his tea, took a deep breath, and began.

 

‘I... find myself, my clothes vary according to what I had worn during the day, in a dark place, the ground is covered by shallow water, and light comes from it. When I look around I see a figure in the distance walking towards me, but they don’t see me. They wear a cloak, and some steps before me, they remove it… and it’s Zelda, in a white dress that looks like the ones of the ancient priestesses, because its cream colored, long, and has a Triforce brooch on her chest’.

 

‘I see, keep talking, son’, Rauru signed for him to continue, while he served him another cup of tea. 

 

‘She begins emitting light all over her, and begins dancing in circles, spinning, moving beautifully, like a fairy or a spirit, leaving a trail of light specks after her, all turning into things’.

 

‘What kind? Objects? animals?’, Rauru asked, even more intrigued.

 

‘I made a list on my slate', Link took his device, tapping the screen and showing him his notes. 'They vary, but some appear more frequently than others...those are the ones can I recall now’, he rubbed his temples with his left hand. 

 

‘ _ A large bird, a harp, a wolf, a ship, a goddess statue, masks, a mirror with some engravings, a rabbit, an hourglass _ . These are all creatures and recurrent symbols of the records of the heroes of the Archaic period’, Rauru noted down, very enthused about the information Link was giving him. ‘Any other thing?’

 

‘I’ve seen a whale and dragons sometimes too’, he added. 'They all vanish after a while, but the specks of light linger in the air and Zelda keeps dancing, but she stops as she notices me and comes closer, and the specks of light gather around her hands becoming shackles, so luminous they blind me, and then, when I can see again… she vanishes, all in stardust... I always wake up after that’, he took a deep sigh, his shoulders relaxing after revealing the dream.

 

The sage remained silent for a moment, and took notes of the things Link had said, scribbling as fast as he could.

 

‘Interesting… all this imagery you see is related to the heroes of yore, and intrinsically tied to your duty as Zelda’s appointed knight’, Rauru explained. ‘Your father saw similar symbols in his dreams before Daphnes was crowned, while he was his very appointed knight, just like you are now'.

 

'I didn't know that', Link was genuinely surprised by the Sage’s revelation.

 

'Now you do, son. May I ask you something?'

 

'Sure', he nodded.

 

'Do you want to follow your father's footsteps?' 

 

‘Being a Champion…?’, Link hummed, a smile curling the corners of his lips, ‘ever since I was a kid, it’s the only thing I have wanted to be, no second thoughts... it's the highest honor for a knight, a proof not only of loyalty, but of being the best of all. My father might have a carefree attitude, but he is outstanding in every aspect of his job'.

 

‘Certainly’, Rauru affirmed adding some notes on his pad. ‘I honestly feel you would be a wonderful successor, in the future, of course’.

 

Link’s face brightened up at the Sage’s compliment. ‘It honors me you think so highly of me’.

 

‘I’ve known you all your life, son, just like Zelda. You are a remarkable, disciplined young man, and I see the makings of greatness in you’, Rauru got up, patted his shoulder, walked towards his desk, and tore off one of the pages of his pad, putting it in an envelope, sealing it. ‘Can you hand this to her? It’s a note I forgot to pass her before’.

 

‘Sure’, he got up, and saved the envelope in his pocket. ‘I should be taking my leave. Zelda and Aryll might get banned from the Library for holding  _ a showdown _ ’.

 

‘Gods’, Rauru covered his face, bursting into laugh. ‘Historians adore arguing’.

 

‘It was a pleasure talking to you and being able to lift this weight off my mind’, he offered his hand for a handshake. ‘See you next week’.

 

‘May the Goddesses guard you’, Rauru held it with both hands. ‘Godspeed,  _ Champion Link _ ’.

 

He smiled at the dated farewell, and left, striding downstairs to the study area, finding Zelda and his sister with defeated looks, the former laying her head over a notebook, almost sleepy, the latter chatting on her slate, typing fast like a spirit.

 

‘What’s with the long faces?’, he asked them, taking a seat next to Zelda

 

‘The Yiga artifacts stolen were mostly pots of  _ preserved mighty bananas _ ’, Aryll groaned. ‘The Gerudo guard retrieved almost all items, Nabs just told me’.

 

‘What a sick joke’, Zelda sighed as she browsed the pages of a compendium, an image catching her eye: an ornate ritual sword with engravings, a footnote that read “ _ Sword of the Sages _ ” marked with a bookmark sticker with a smudged pencil scribbling. ‘One of the still missing ones is a sword, right?’

 

‘Yeah, but it’s not like that one, it’s just a custom Windcleaver’, Aryll whispered, looking at the image. ‘Who leaves those bookmarks sticked after using the book, though? How rude’.

 

Zelda shrugged, and took a picture before taking it off, just in case, closed it, and turned to Link. 

 

‘How did it go with Rauru?’, she asked with an enthused smile.

 

‘Excellent, he sent you this’, he nodded, passing her the envelope.

 

'I'll check it later', she put it her handbag. 'Rauru told me I have to go to the Sacred Springs', she commented, 'what do you think about going on a road trip with me next week? I'd better use my administrative free days before they expire'.

 

'I would love to', he said, a grin across his face so big that made his sister take a picture of it. ‘Why did you do that?’, he asked her upset.

 

‘To make mom stop worrying about your dumb ass, duh!’, she said, sticking her tongue.

 

‘Did you have an argument with auntie, Link?’, Zelda asked surprised, knowing Link and Riju were extremely close, and hardly ever had differences.

 

‘And dad’, Aryll added.

 

‘No, it was just a misunderstanding, we’re good’, he assured her.

 

Zelda looked at him. ‘You don’t have to give me explanations, our parents are always worrywarts’, she giggled. ‘But they care’.

 

‘Can’t deny that’, he admitted, getting distracted by the buzzing of his slate. ‘Pippit is asking at what hour is he to pick us to request a safe car before the evening shift begins’, he informed Zelda.

 

‘Library closes in half an hour, and there’s not much to do after Nabs’ appalling news’, Zelda shrugged. ‘So… tell him that we’ll meet him around 17:45, so we can say goodbye to everyone’.

 

‘Sure’, he typed in an answer. ‘Were you able to find what you were looking for?’

 

‘So-so, I checked some books on ancient symbols’, she commented him, gathering the books she had requested, ‘but I found nothing I could consider a breakthrough’.

 

‘Do you want me to take these for you?’, he asked her. ‘They are heavy’.

 

‘I can handle myself’, she lifted effortlessly the huge pile of books that she held with her chin, ‘see?’

 

‘Absolutely not’, he took the pile from her hands, which looked tiny against him, and stepped forward to the counter, Zelda right behind him, all blushed, a little annoyed at him.

 

Aryll looked at them amused, muttering to herself, ‘these dorks’.

 

Link’s sister decided to stay on the Library until closing time, just in case the could make a useful finding for the case, so she bid farewell to her brother and her friend and kept working, promising to meet on their house over the weekend.

 

The princess and her bodyguard moved fast through the halls to say goodbye to their parents before checking out of the Castle, getting on the car, Zelda trying to process and put away for a moment all the things she had done in the day while checking a message from Karane: “ _ Yoooo Zelda! There’s a new takeout place two blocks away from your house, I’m sending you the pin, it’s got superb Gerudo food, the real deal. Thought Sunshine would appreciate it, see u tomorrow boo, xoxo _ ”

 

‘Hey, Pip, you won’t get scolded if I ask you to leave us a couple of blocks away?’, she wondered. ‘By that, I mean you, Link’.

 

‘Why you want to stop before home?’, Link asked. ‘Do you need something from Malo Mart?’

 

‘Nope’, she shook her head. ‘I wanna grab dinner at a place a friend recommended me’.

 

‘Alright, your choice’, he didn’t object, and Pippit left them at the address. Link was surprised to see where they stopped.

 

‘You always complain about how bland they make Gerudo food here because not all the ingredients are as fresh as they should’, she noted, looking at the already dark, starry skies.‘ Karane sent me the tip. It’s my treat tonight, appointed knight’.

 

‘Hey, that’s really sweet of you’, Link grinned. ‘Any reason?’

 

‘I’ll tell you home, no spoilers’, she evaded his gaze for a moment, something that caught his attention.

 

After picking some croquettes as appetizers, creamy heart soup, and voltfruit pudding, both walked back home with their flavorful loot.

 

‘The soup smells insanely good’, Link commented, sniffing at the large paper bag he carried. ‘It shows these guys are in another level’.

 

‘The chef almost lost it when she recognized your face’, Zelda giggled, seeing their building, just meters away. ‘You were all red!’

 

‘It’s not like I’m going to blend in, don’t you think?’, he sighed. ‘I don’t look too Hylian’.

 

‘Dude, you’re a Gerudo no-’, she lost balance when her right heel snagged on a pavement crack, tipping sideways, her fall broken as Link quickly took hold of her waist, ending flush against his chest, her heart skipping a beat of the surprise of having him so close, and her face with a wince of pain.

 

‘Are you okay?’, he asked, looking down at her.

 

‘I think I sprained my ankle’, she flinched, eyes shut in pain.

 

‘I’ll check it when we get inside’, he assured her, ‘lucky we’re home’, he rubbed her back. ‘Don’t scream or do any dumb reaction for what I am to do’.

 

And, as if she were light as a feather, he lifted her with one arm, as if she were a child, Zelda clinging to his neck, sinking her head on his shoulder out of sheer embarrassment.

 

‘Don’t drop me’, was her only request, ‘this is already humiliating’.  _ Thanks the Goddesses you didn’t “princess carry” my clumsy ass, that would have been worse. _

 

He climbed the stairs calmly, then opening the apartment door, entering, and putting Zelda down on the ground with extreme care, not making her use her hurt foot. ‘Safe and sound, my liege’.

 

'Fuuuuuck, it hurts!' she hissed, plopping herself on one of the chairs of dining table, Link leaving the paper takeout bag on the table, getting on his knees to check her ankle.

 

He held her leg by the calf, stretching it, taking off the pump, that had actually the tip of the heel broken, and examining the joint.

 

'Wait, let me take off the stocking', Zelda said, swallowing a pained moan and hiking her skirt above her knee, sliding her hands under it, the snap of a clip surprising Link. 'I am wearing a garterbelt'.

 

'Oh, I see', he looked away, still her pale, full, freckled thigh catching up his eye as the nude stocking slid down almost to her ankle, Link finishing the job, swallowing hard when his fingers grazed her skin, then checking her foot for any problem.

 

‘Nothing is sprained or out of place, you just forced it’, he patted her foot lightly. ‘Just do yourself a favor and don’t walk on heels for the rest of the day’ -he got up quickly and retrieved from the fridge an ice chuchu jelly pack- ‘and be still until it stops stinging’.

 

‘Me and my desire to not look like a Minish’, she giggled, wincing as he carefully wrapped the pack with a clean kitchen towel. ‘I craved the heights and fell because of my own hubris’.

 

Link burst into laugh at her silliness and got up. ‘You just aren’t used to wear shoes like that’.

 

‘I’ll have to wear heels again tomorrow’, she sunk in the chair, defeated.

 

‘At least don’t wear those’, he pointed at the pumps, and took off his jacket and holster, hanging them on the back of the chair in front of Zelda’s. ‘They broke’.

 

‘Of course I won’t, I promise’, she sighed. ‘Thanks for bearing with me and my dumbness all the time’.

 

‘Hey, a mishap can happen anytime’, he patted her head, striding towards the counter to grab a couple of bowls and spoons, laying them on the table, pouring the still hot soup from the large bottle it was contained into. ‘Let’s dig in’.

 

‘This brings back memories’, Zelda let out a deep sigh after tasting the first spoonful. ‘When I stayed at your house in Gerudo Town, and your mom cooked this for dinner… I was remembering those days at the briefing with dad’.

 

‘You liked it because it was pink’, Link hummed, grabbing a spicy croquette from the box of appetizers and taking a bite. ‘Damn, these are good’.

 

‘Really?’, she grabbed one and almost ate it in one munch, fanning her mouth. ‘Umph! Spicy! Super spicy, but delicious!’, she eased the burn with spoonfuls of soup, as he laughed at her gluttony. ‘Don’t laugh! Now I’m about to get serious!’

 

‘Get serious then’, he grabbed the bowl and, in a childish move, he took a sip straight from it.

 

‘Dad asked me to decide the name of my Champion, just because he was being extra and dramatic as usual’, she revealed him. ‘So…’ -she stirred her soup with the spoon- ‘someday, if you don’t mind… would you be  _ my _ Champion?’

 

Link’s eyes widened, and took a deep breath.

 

‘It would be the greatest pleasure and honor of my life’, he answered, both smiling with absolute bliss.

 

She extended her hand to him, Link holding it, both staring into each other's eyes in silence, a realization crystal clear.

 

_ I am so happy. I want this moment to last forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me! This chapter was fun to write, mostly because the world 'opens up' a little more!
> 
> I'm pretty much advanced in the next 3-4 chapters, so I hope to update in a couple more weeks!
> 
> Infinite thanks to Liv-andletdie (Oli) for being simply the best <3


	4. The Longest Day, Part one: A Champion Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda knows something's off with herself, but everything in her world is perfectly normal... Until it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating in time! 
> 
> I'm back to work, and fortunately, the next chapter will be uploaded sooner than expected. 
> 
> I'm really happy you have liked the story so far! There will be plenty of surprises!

Zelda woke up suddenly, panting and sweating, with a strange hunch in her heart, and an odd sensation in her right hand. 

 

_Maybe I just numbed it sleeping in a weird position_.

 

Her eyes set on the alarm clock on her night table.

 

_5.55 in the morning_ , she noticed. _Way earlier than usual, but whatever._

 

After rolling around in her bed lazily, she rubbed the sleep off her face and stretched to wake up properly. Zelda was strangely concerned after having the same dreams in the last two days; all of them had that sinister fog, and those flashing lights, but she didn’t felt paralyzed like the first time. Rauru had told her to stay calm and aware of the signs around her, but nothing in her surrounding indicated there was anything to be afraid of - on the contrary, everything in her life was rather innocuous, even more, outstandingly trivial and mundane: classes, walking from home to school and vice versa, spending time with Link mostly at home, reading, listening to music, or doing domestic chores. Just the previous night they had shared a lovely dinner laced with childhood memories and jokes about her unlucky feet -which fortunately for her was perfectly fine and free of any pain.

 

She forced herself to get up, and walked almost stumbling, vision still hazy, towards the kitchen to make some coffee, finding Link already up, in a tank top, shorts, and sport shoes, all sweaty after his training, drinking a glass of water. Her eyes in the light began focusing properly, his fit shape, muscle tone, and face becoming clear and familiar.

 

'Are you alright?’, he asked, surprised at her sudden presence. ‘You don’t look well at all’.

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine, just a lil’ dizzy, man’, she nodded, and sat in front of the counter. _I dreamt the same shit again, but I don’t wanna worry you unnecessarily once again, you have to handle my dad today. It’s important to you._

 

A text message alert sounded on her slate. Seeing who sent it lightened her mood, even if it couldn't erase her unease completely. 

 

**Dad**

What's up little bunny? Ready 2 show me ur workplace? I promise I totally will not embarrass you. See you at 10.30 sharp, you know how Alfie is with punctuality- even worse with Link on the detachment. Kid’s 2 attentive 2 detail lol ILU sweetie 

 

**Zelda**

Hey papa. Slept weird but I’m OK. Don't promise shit you won't do u liar, I'll tell mom. Say hi to unkl 4 me. Cu l8r. ILU2

 

The rest of the morning flowed as usual, but with minor changes: after her -strangely to Link- almost silent breakfast, she quickly took a shower, and wrapped in a puffy towel bathrobe, rushed to her room to dress up and polish up her appearance for the occasion - it was a semi-public appearance for the King and her, so she had to put an extra effort for it.

 

After drying her hair and style it in soft, loose waves, and apply discreet makeup -she barely wore any daily except for a tinted lip balm - to avoid showing off her undereye circles and give a little color to her lips and cheeks besides looking presentable, she dressed up, picking a pair of mauve slacks with a slightly wide leg, a cream blouse with a shawl collar and long sleeves, block heeled beige booties, her usual bag with all her materials and supplies, and a sand-colored trench coat - despite the winter day, it was strangely sunny and clear just like the prior day after the rain.

 

She gave a last check up on her dresser mirror, and she looked fine, but she could swear something was off, but brushed the feeling off herself with a _"Zelda, it's an imaginary problem"_ , and walked away.

 

After emerging from her room, she found Link sitting on the couch, ready in the impollute black of his suit, messaging his temporary replacement.

 

'Good, you're ready, Pip-', he suddenly stopped when he turned his gaze to her.

 

'Do I look bad?', she asked, a concerned frown curling her thick brows.

 

'The very contrary', he looked at her seriously, standing up. 'You look beautiful, no need to be nervous about yourself'.

 

Zelda was surprised at the word, for she knew he never, ever complimented someone gratuitously. ‘My, thank you’, she said, a slight warmth heating her cheeks and a soft smile on her lips.

 

‘Most welcome’, he nodded, checking his slate. ‘Pippit is here’, he said, opening the door for them to go outside.

 

After passing by him, he closed the door; Zelda stood in front of him, tiptoed, held him by the shoulders to lower him, placing a soft kiss on his right cheek. 

 

Link, unable to process her sudden action, froze; goosebumps running up and down his spine.

 

'W-what was that f-for?', he stammered, losing all his composure and grazing with his fingers where her lips had been, noticing she had left a faint mark of lipstick, which he quickly rubbed off.

 

'For luck, and for calling me beautiful’, she said with a tender, soft smile with a tinge of nostalgia, almost bittersweet. ‘It was nice’.

 

‘It’s just that you seemed to need a little reassurance to feel less self-conscious today’, he walked downstairs before her to get the building door. 

 

‘Link, I’m always self- conscious’, she sighed, following him. ‘That’s something hard to change, you know’.

 

Link just hummed affirmatively. ‘Is your ankle alright?’

 

‘Perfect’, she nodded.

 

Pippit was right outside, next to the car, awaiting for them, standing straight, his serious expression accented by the sunglasses with black lenses on his face.

 

‘Your Highness, Good morning’, he bowed. 

 

‘Good day, Pip, no need to be protocolar on the street’, Zelda waved her hand. 

 

‘Indeed, Miss-’

 

‘Just Zelda’, she cut him. ‘Don’t let him intimidate you’.

 

‘I’m not intimidating Pippit’, he said in a monotone.

 

‘Your height and death glare say otherwise’, she gave him a disapproving look.

 

‘He’s not intimidating me’, the substitute bodyguard said. ‘It’s his default look’ -he swallowed hard as Link squinted at him- ‘Now he is’.

 

Her walk to school was mostly silent, with some moments of casual banter, everybody noticing the change of guard at the Teacher’s Lounge.

 

‘Zelda, is there something wrong today?’, Karane asked her upon her arrival. 'Your bodyguard isn't our dear Mr. Sunshine’.

 

'Not at all, Link is on the security detachment of my father, that’s Pippit, the one who drove us the other day’, she answered, ‘he is far more approachable’.

 

'He is _cute_ ’, Zelda's colleague grinned, waving at him, who stayed on the hall, evidently blushed at the teacher’s flirting.

 

'Karane, don't’, she rolled her eyes. 'I can give you his contact, but not now. I warn you, he is worse than Link, he was his underclassman at the academy’.

 

'Nothing some shagging can't fix’, Karane whispered to her, Zelda bursting into laughs at her colleague's saucy comment. 

 

'You're so silly!’, Zelda felt her tummy sting after so much laughter, and caught even a joyful tear.

 

‘Just curious...but you two, I mean you and Link, have never, you know…’, the redhead smirked, 'had a moment of … " _distension_ " off the record?’

 

The addressee turned almost beet red, trying to erase the suggested images on her head. 'Of course not! We’re friends!’

 

‘Honey, friends can frick-frack too! I mean, you spend together _all the time_ , and despite his seriousness he seems nice, plus he isn't precisely an eyesore…’, Karane put her arm around Zelda's shoulders, ‘he is pretty much the _opposite_... I bet he is ripped as heck’.

 

'Dunno, never seen him naked’, she was absolutely flustered. ‘Last time I saw him underdressed we were seventeen, at the pool and he was far from the wall of muscle he is now, he was skinny’.

 

‘Something tells me it’s not _exactly_ true’, she whispered. ‘You are too red’.

 

‘We used to skinny dip on his paddling pool too’, Zelda confessed. ‘Aged four, still embarrassing’.

 

'So you've seen his bare ass!' Karane exploded in laughter, Zelda covered her face, still red as Principal Gaepora entered the room to meet the teachers.

 

After the morning briefing ended, Zelda dictated the first class of the day, to a bunch of cheeky seventh graders, taking a pop quiz on the expansion of the Hyrulean railroad and the energy revolution during the post-Renaissance industrialization of the country, Pippit patiently waiting for her outside the room.

 

The teacher was in the middle of her second class, with a group of fourth graders, wondering why the visit detachment was so delayed - the estimated time of arrival was 10:30, and it was a almost 11:30 - when someone knocked on the door, rather insistently.

 

‘Keep reading the rest of the text while I get the door, kids’, she ordered as she headed to the exit. Two men in black suits - she immediately recognized one of Impa's aides - with badges of the Sheikah, alongside Pippit, were in front of her, led by Principal Gaepora.

 

'Hylia save the Queen’, they said in unison.

 

Zelda froze. That sentence should be uttered only if the King was _dead_.

 

‘What happened to my father, Sir Dorian?’, she asked trembling, with a cracking voice.

 

‘A terrorist intersected the car of your father, shot the drivers and was about to blew themselves on the way here, Your Majesty’, the oldest Sheikah explained, 'Champion Alfred took down the terrorist, but the perpetrator threw a homemade explosive under the car. The King's vehicle was turned upside down. Your appointed knight saved him before their car caught fire. And...the Civil Guard just arrived after notification a notification of a shooting at the Temple of Time just minutes ago...Sage Rauru was killed along his assistant, who tried to shield him from the attack’.

 

Zelda felt as if the blood on her body was draining at those words, like she was about to faint, but she held herself together with a sliver of strength.

 

‘Your Majesty, are you alright?’, the Agent asked her.

 

‘Yes, I’m trying to process everything at once, keep talking please’, she requested, fighting the urge to shake like a leaf, fall to her knees and weep her heart out.

 

'The injuries His Majesty sustained were grave, one of the first bullets got him’, he continued. 'King Daphnes is being operated on as we speak. His life is still hanging by a thread’.

 

Zelda sighed, sort of relieved, not caring about the consequences part for the moment.

 

'My mother, and Link, my Appointed Knight?’, she asked, slightly shaking, ‘and the people around? There must be a lot of wounded and casualties! What about the Temple?’

 

'There are 25 people with minor to medium, non-lethal wounds, five with more critical damaged, and two deceased, 15 other wounded and the two casualties mentioned at the Temple, Your Majesty. We _must_ take you to safety now’, the senior Sheikah informed her. 'You are a potential target as of now’.

 

She just nodded. ‘I will gather my belongings, wait a moment, please’, returning calmly to her classroom.

 

‘Hey, kiddos’, she called at the students, 'I have to leave for a situation at home, so Mr. Gaepora will supervise you, see you soon!’, she waved at them, taking her bag and coat, holding back tears with all her might, knowing she wouldn't see those children as her students ever again.

 

The Principal overtook her class after wishing her a safe trip, and the Sheikah rushed her to a car. Since downtown was under lockdown, the streets  on the access lane were empty, unlike the exit ones, the car moving at full speed to reach Hyrule Castle, Zelda trying her best not to fall apart, only few people in her thoughts.

 

_Dad, why you? You have no enemies! Neither mama! Sage Rauru was harmless, always kind and fair! And Link, risking himself for my papa! He is so, so brave! I'll never forget this, buddy… I chose you well._

 

‘He is safe and unharmed, Your Majesty’, Pippit said in a low voice to Zelda. ‘Link. He is along Champion Alfred and your mother. He told me to let you know’.

 

‘Please, tell Impa to summon him immediately to the Castle’, she ordered. ‘Thank you, Pip’.

 

The rest of the trip was silent, Zelda trapped in her thoughts, streets and buildings passing in a blur in front of her eyes.

 

_I saw this, I saw this coming!!!_

 

_The dreams._

 

_The fog and the boar._

 

_The light it chased was my father. But…_

 

_I should have been the real target._

 

Her sight shifted from the window to her right hand.

 

_Because of this cursed power I carry with me._

  


After entering the premises and the car stopping at the back entrance, she got out, guards fully armed everywhere. People bowed to her as she entered at the building, murmuring _Hylia Save the Queen_ , making her feel out of place for the first time in her life, even when approaching a familiar face.

 

‘Auntie Impa’.

 

'Your Majesty’. The head of the Sheikah bowed to her. 'Glad to see you safe. The latest version of your father's last will, signed yesterday, said in case of an accident that would result in death or leave him disabled or with grave problems, you are to take the Crown, as regent initially, to be later officially crowned’.

 

Zelda stayed perplex for a moment.

 

'Your Majesty? Are you alright?’

 

Her hands trembled for a moment, as she nodded, steadying her breath. _Come on Zelda, get your shit together. Your whole life’s training was to get to this moment. Dad's still alive. You are another one of a bunch of ladies of legend! Don't let them down! Honor your name!_

 

She took a deep breath again, and tried to act as composed as possible.

 

'Lady Impa, what is the protocol in this case?’, Zelda asked, straightening her back. 

 

'You are to have a briefing with the current members of the Council, your chosen champion is to make his pledge, you will take your oaths, and make a statement on national TV’.

 

The former Princess swallowed hard. _You can do this,_ she reassured herself. _At least one of the points is already clear._

 

'Let us do it, then’, she affirmed. 'Where is Champion Link? I summoned him while I was taken here’. 

 

‘He just arrived from the Hospital, and is waiting for you on the drawing room of your former quarters’. 

 

‘Excellent. I need you to tell me every development you have had since the attack while we get there’, she started moving. ‘And drop the titles, auntie, please. You almost made me cry at the gates’, she said in a low voice when they were out of sight.

 

‘Sorry Zeldie, I have to stay in protocol’, she apologized, giving her a quick side hug. ‘This whole situation must be dreadful to you’.

 

‘I’ll be fine, auntie, I’m not alone in this’, she said, relaxing a little. ‘Keep it going with the update’.

 

‘We’re absolutely sure it’s an anti-monarchy group, but it’s none of the ones we have registered, we have one lead though’, Impa explained her. ‘The perpetrator Alfie took down had a Yiga brand on his right arm’.

 

‘Shit, not good’, she clicked her tongue, her steps halting. ‘I need _your_ opinion on this, because my father is too trusting and would never doubt his people until proven, even with an asshole like Knickerbocker. Which of his ministers and advisors are trustworthy? Have you found dirt on any of them? I am sure Shad is going to do amazing as minister of Education, he was one of my tutors at University, but I barely know the others, except for Lady Telma, because she is Link’s aunt’.

 

‘Auru, is a good man. Really trustworthy, I mean it, same with the others. I know you are very reluctant with some of them being aristocrats or upper class, but they are decent and have a moral compass’, Impa assured her. ‘The only scumbag was Knickerbocker, because he was a double face. You can trust them’.

 

‘I see, but I still need to enter that meeting room with a tough attitude’, she shook her head. ‘They need to see I can lead from the first minute’.

 

‘You will, I am very sure. A cabinet of ministers is not that different from a classroom’, Impa shrugged.

 

And Zelda, for the very first time in a while, let a little laugh out.

 

* * *

 

The drawing room was eerily silent. Link sat there on an armchair idly, his heart and mind restless, his feet tapping the parquet floor incessantly, still in his uniform, the smoke and dust of the explosion still lingering on him, trying to piece out the things that had happened in the last hours. 

 

He recalls all the attack in a hazy, blurry rush in flashes of images.

 

The car suddenly breaking, and then a hail of bullets.

 

The King bleeding.  

 

His father jumping out of the car, taking down the man after a chase of half a block while he undid his seatbelt and tried to find the source of the King's wound, while Daphnes only mumbled _'take care of my daughter, and fulfill the promise you made to me as a child_ '. He just nodded, and told him to stay calm.

 

His father's voice shouting 'Link, get out of the car!!!'

 

And then a flash, and a blue light all over them.

 

The first thing Link remembers after the explosion was a warm sensation all over him and being still blinded by the bluish light. 

 

Once he could see again, although hazily, his eyes focused on the King’s body. He didn’t know if he was dead or still alive, but he lifted him and carried him out of the debris into safety. 

 

It was the least he could do for his best friend’s father. She would never forgive him if he didn’t.

 

People, despite the shock, took action immediately, helped them and called an ambulance.

 

Once in the hospital, amidst the chaos and confusion that left the attack, Link realized small acts of heroism can have larger consequences.

 

'The Queen has summoned your presence, Sir Link’, Lady Impa said to him through the intercom. ‘We are taking you to Hyrule Castle immediately’.

 

He had never expected the dreams he had had, Sage Rauru’s last words to him, and the request Zelda had made to him while having dinner the previous evening were all to converge in the sentence his superior had just uttered.

 

_Do I have what it takes?_ , he wondered. _Am I even ready to play my part like I must?_

 

The only thing he was sure about is that he would take the mantle no matter what, and go through all the realms to protect her.

 

Link knew Zelda was to arrive or had gotten off the car because of the ruckus on the halls. 

He stood and stretched, the popping and cracking of joints bringing some relief to his tension, walking around, stopping by a nearby window, leaning on a console table only decorated by a vase with fresh lilacs, not even their sweet aroma easing his thoughts.

 

_Even though I succeeded in saving the King’s life, I feel like I failed anyway. How can she possibly entrust her safety entirely to me after this blunder? I don’t deserve any honor or praise._

 

_The King barely made it, and the surgery to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet and shrapnel from his back was still underway when I left. I could swear I felt shards from the explosion hitting me, but I have absolutely no wounds at all - or if I healed faster... The Queen, besides a ringing in her ear and the shock from everything, was unharmed. It was a wise move insisting to put them in separate cars, and increase the number of guards on the detachment._

 

The sound of a clicking lock caught his ear, and he stood straight, arms crossed behind his back, knowing it could be Zelda.

 

The heavy door opened slowly, Impa letting Zelda in, whose face showed clearly distress, which only faded for a moment when she smiled relieved when she saw him safe and sound.

 

'Don't you " _Your Majesty_ " me!', she warned him, eyes filling to the brim with tears, voice cracking, 'just let me hold you', and, running to him to his surprise, then hugging him.

 

'Alright, Zelda', he reciprocated the embrace timidly, glad to see she was safe, finding a little solace in familiar arms, as she wept her heart out.

 

'Thanks for saving my dad', she said once her sobbing subdued. 'You took a huge risk, you know? You could have gotten hurt or even died too!' -she loosened her grip, and stroked his cheeks- 'I couldn't be any happier to see you unharmed...You should be resting instead of being here in the eye of the storm!'

 

He looked away. 'Your father got wounded, I failed'.

 

'He is alive when he should be dead, don't belittle your efforts', she made him meet her eyes. 'You and your father are heroes in my eyes, I'm eternally indebted to you'.

 

'And as well as to the eyes of everyone in the country probably', Impa added. 'I saw the footage, your heroism was outstanding'.

 

Link swallowed hard, knowing the Sheikah's words weren't just flattery. 'Most grateful, Lady Impa'.

 

Zelda let go of him and took a step away, leaving her bag on the couch he had been sitting in, and after facing him again held his hand. 'I already know your answer, but we have to follow the rules now'.

 

Impa took a small folded parchment with a blue wax seal, and opened it.

 

‘The command of Her Majesty, Zelda Astra Viridiana Hyrule, seventh of her name, indicates that Sir Link Balthazar Farron, Knight of the Kingdom, Captain of the Royal Guard of Hyrule Castle and the Gerudo Guard, is to be appointed as Hylian Champion, protector of the realm and the crown', Impa stepped forward, handing the parchment to him. 'As active head of the Sheikah, I stand as witness of this rite'.

 

'Kneel, please', she ordered, Link following her command, ending to her eye level.

 

'Do you accept wholeheartedly this duty bestowed upon you?', Zelda asked.

 

'I do', he answered, proud and serious, looking at Zelda. 'I promise to fulfill my duties with honor and fairness until my last breath'.

 

‘Rise, then, Champion Link’, she signaled for him to stand and extended her right hand, ‘and be the Light of Hyrule in the darkest hour’.

 

Link rose, and holding her hand, bowed, pressing his lips lightly on the back of her hand instead of holding it against his forehead, a soft blush dusting Zelda’s cheeks.

 

Both looked into each others’ eyes and remained in silence for a while, until Impa clearing her throat brought them back to reality, Zelda letting go of his hand.

 

‘Auntie, could you leave us alone for a moment?’, Zelda asked, turning to her. ‘I need to talk something personal with Link’.

 

‘Sure, dear’, she nodded. ‘Should I request to bring you something to eat, some snacks perhaps if time is scarce? The next hours are going to be a wild ride with the meeting and the preparations for the broadcast, you both need some sustenance’ -she turned to Link- ‘I’ll bring you a change of clothes now, you look uncomfortable on that suit. You can shower on your new room next door, or here, if Zelda doesn’t mind’.

 

‘Of course I don’t mind’, Zelda smiled at her motherly concern, so unusual in her, and hugged her. ‘Thank you’.

 

‘Thanks, Lady Impa’, Link sighed, nodding and curtsying.

 

'No more need for formality between us, dear', she told him, 'now try to relax'.

 

‘I’ll be back to pick you for the meeting, in over half an hour’, Impa told them, as she closed the door.

 

Silence fell between them for a moment, Zelda looking attentively at him, still dusty, soot on his clothes, a well hidden look of distress on his face, and couldn't stop berating herself for being so careless.

 

‘My father, Sage Rauru, and the people that were hurt or died on the attack didn’t deserve this’, she affirmed, ‘they were after _me_ ’. Her hands were into fists, shaking.

 

'Don't feel guilty', he patted her back. ‘It won't fix anything. Come, let's have a seat, there’s something I need to tell you’.

 

He held her hand and both sat on the sofa, taking a deep breath before putting his thoughts into words, still jumbled after the chaos.

 

'Take your time', Zelda made circles on his back to soothe him.

 

'When the attack happened… I am very sure I felt shrapnel hitting me and the heat of the explosion burning my skin in the areas my AT vest doesn’t cover, but when I got checked up, I had nothing, as if the harm bounced off or I didn't receive any of it, or as if I healed fast', Link took off his jacket and showed it to her, indicating her to see his back. Zelda’s eyes widened, seeing him effectively unharmed, only remains of dust and cinders of the explosion on him, small rips and some specks of dried blood on his shirt. the jacket had small scratches and rips of the shrapnel that matched the shirt’s. 'I also felt a bluish light around me and your dad'.

 

She heard him stunned, then placed her right hand on his heart, and a gold triangle mark she knew well began appearing in the back of it. _That’s the reason my hand was feeling strange this morning._

 

‘Fuck my life. You carry the Spirit of the Hero’, she said in awe, the golden symbol in her hand emitted a soft light, which grew stronger when he touched it. ‘The soul of the courageous one always resonates with the powers of the Royal bloodline'.

 

'What about the blue light?'

 

'That is surely a protection spell someone casted upon you', she guessed. 'I never have done it'.

 

And something about yesterday clicked inside Link's head.

 

'Sage Rauru', he muttered. 'He gave me a very dated and ceremonious goodbye yesterday and gave a long handshake'.

 

'He maybe made his own guesses during your talk…' - Zelda tried to tie the knots in her head. 

 

Link swallowed hard, knowing it was time to speak up about his strange undisclosed dream.

 

'Zelda… I wasn't completely honest with you about the dream I had', he began.

 

'What do you mean?', she blinked, surprised at his words.

 

'The dream', he said, rubbing his temples with his hand. 'I had another dream, different from the one I told you about… very often'.

 

'Oh shit', she sighed. 'You had a recurrent dream' -she leaned on the back of the armchair- 'Why you didn't tell me?'

 

Link covered now his face with his hands. 'Do I have to tell you? It's kind of… _complicated_ '.

 

Zelda stayed silent, eyebrows raised, and then it dawned on her, blushing slightly. 'Was _I_ in the dream?'

 

'Yes'.

 

'Dude', she took a deep breath, got up, and strode around, not facing him. 'And I thought you trusted me'.

 

'It is not a matter of trust', he cleared out, 'what would you say if I told you that I've woken up to the image of you in a priestess dress, looking like a Goddess, fading into sparks of light countless times ever since I moved in with you?!'

 

Her frown crinkled, upset at his words. 'I wouldn't have judged you or told you any shit, you're my friend, and I can keep our past... _misunderstandings_ aside when it comes to my priestess duty', she said, turning to face him. 'You underestimated me'.

 

Link said nothing, but his expression was of complete guilt, knowing he had been at fault. Zelda came closer, raising her left hand to cup his face, compelling him to make eye contact with her. 

 

'I can't be mad at you, but from now on, I need you to trust me like I trust you, wholly and blindly, no more secrecy or words unsaid between us', she affirmed, gaze full of determination. 'I want absolute honesty from you, even if it's something I don't wanna hear. No more secrets, I _beg_ you, okay?'

 

‘I swear it will be that way’, he nodded, holding tenderly her small hand in his, and sighed, giving her a calmer smile. ‘I am really sorry’.

 

'I'm sorry too’, she let go of him to wrap her arms around his neck once more. ‘For this mess that I didn’t see coming, and everything that is to come from now on’, she apologized, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

‘Don't be’, he reciprocated her action, lowering his head to place a soft kiss on her hair, ‘I chose this path, and took an oath to guard your life with mine, Triforce or not’, he assured her calmly.

 

‘We…you must find the Master Sword’, she faintly voiced. 'You ready for that? It's said it is a very complicated rite'.

 

'It will be nothing compared to today probably', he sighed, head still low against hers.

 

‘I hope so’.

 

a knock on the door made them break their embrace abruptly, both stepping away from each other.

 

Link went to open, Pippit on the other side, carrying a large canvas bag and a box, letting him in.

 

‘I brought you a complete change of clothes, following Lady Impa’s indications’, his subaltern explained him. ‘A complete casual uniform, along a new vest and boots. Everything is your size’.

 

‘Thanks, for this and for relaying my message, Pip’, he gave him a hug, to the subaltern’s surprise.‘You are a lifesaver, my friend’.

 

‘It’s nothing, Sir’.

 

‘No need for formalities here’, Link let go of Pippit, and patted his back, as he took the bag and box from him, ‘even if we still work together’.

 

‘Alright, Link’.

 

Zelda waved at him, and smiled at the warm gesture Link had with his subaltern.

 

‘I have to go back’, he approached the door. ‘Paya and I are preparing the meeting room’.

 

He waved goodbye and dashed, leaving Link and Zelda alone again.

 

‘I’d better shower now’, he said, striding towards Zelda’s old room. 

 

'You know where everything is', she said with a faint smile, as she sat again on the couch, eyes setting on her bag, one item on her mind. 

 

Zelda was curious about what Rauru wrote and decided to open it. 

 

_‘Zelda,_

 

_My dear student, in case I might not be alive tomorrow, know that I will always be watching over you in the Sacred Realm with your ancestors._

 

_Your appointed knight’s name is not just a coincidence. I wholeheartedly believe he carries the Spirit of the Hero after our conversation today. It’s not only the dream he told you about. Ask him about the other one._

 

_The Master Sword is on a pedestal at the feet of the Great Deku Tree, in the heart of the Hyrule Great Forest, comprised by the Lost and the Korok Woods, cared after by them and the children of the forest. Your knight will stand a trial to prove his worth - I have no doubt he will succeed._

 

_Take care of each other. He is your sword, you are his shield._

 

_Rauru’._

 

Zelda contained her tears, holding the letter close to her heart, took a deep breath, resolve clear on her mind, and, after folding the paper and returning it to its envelope, put it back on her bag, closing her eyes to meditate a little on the last sentence of the letter, and ease her restlessness a little, until the creaking of the door and steps on the parquet floor took her out of her head.

 

Link emerged from her room, dressed in his new clothes: khaki cargo pants, white shirt sans tie, dark blue bomber jacket with the Sheikah eye embroidered on its front left side, and combat boots. His reddish hair was still damp, messy locks tousled, and his visage looked less tense and distressed. She observed him carefully as he came closer, and she was sure something had changed about him. His strength and steely resolve were intact, but he seemed more… vulnerable, as if his facade of sternness had slowly began to dissolve.

 

'Better?', she asked.

 

'A little', he sighed. 'Were you crying?'

 

'Almost, but I'm fine', she assured him, 'I want to get through with that meeting now and have a proper break later'.

 

'Nervous?', he sat next to her.

 

'Oh boy, you can't imagine', she sighed, leaning on his shoulder. 'And it's not even time for the public speech yet'.

 

'Nobody said this would be easy', he said, rubbing her back gently, until a knock startled them, moving away from each other.

 

‘Come in’, Zelda ordered.

 

Impa was there, and nodded to them.

 

 'It's time… Your Majesty'.

 

* * *

 

Zelda entered the meeting room with a commanding poise, head high, a determinate look in her eyes, all the advisors, generals and other bc assistants bowing to her on sight.

 

‘Good afternoon everyone, take your seats’, Zelda gestured. ‘ _We_ know in the eyes of some of you I might not fit the image of what should be a proper Queen of Hyrule, due to my age, inexperience, or that We lack the resolve to rule due to Our personal choices. But considering these grim circumstances, We shall do our best to rise up to the challenge, and We expect the same for you until We are able to choose our own entourage of advisors. We shall place our trust and look for support and guidance on all you, just like my father has done so far, and We expect _absolute_ loyalty and transparency, understood?’

 

The counsellors and others alluded nodded, all impressed by her powerful, commanding attitude, very distant from the merry and laidback young woman they had seen before.

 

‘The Sheikah delivered the preliminary report on the attack’, the Internal Affairs Minister informed Zelda, ‘they are already doing a background check on a list of potential suspects, mostly anti-monarchy groups’. 

 

‘Lady Impa already gave me that information upon my arrival, Mr. Tennyson’, Zelda told him. 'Madam, do we have communication with the Goron Chief Dolomia, King Sidon, Chief Komali, and Queen Ajah?'

 

'They are on standby and ready to go live', she indicated.

 

'Alright, put them through', the Queen ordered, Impa tapping a tablet, the faces of the leaders of the minor kingdoms appearing on a massive screen on the room, split into four: the Goron Chief, with his wild white hair and long beard, covering all of his section since he was too close to the camera, the tall, almost gigantic, shark-like senior Zora king, along his son Ralis, Chief Komali, who with his gold plumage and aquiline beak sat at his house, accompanied by another Rito, a male of black, brown and beige plumage, the badge of the Air Rangers on his arm, the shadow of Vah Medoh looming over Rito Village - Zelda was surprised to see Link slightly raise his brow in surprise, and give a nod to the male, who greeted him back. Queen Ajah, tall, elegant and dignified, dressed in a burgundy dress, gold jewels around her neck, a loose matching scarf over her head, was sitting on her throne, flanked by a familiar face to Zelda, Link and some other: Nabooru.

 

'Glad to see you all well', Zelda greeted them with a nod. 'Could deliver a status report of your region and annex areas? King Sidon, you first'.

 

'We have secured the regional borders and deployed our soldiers throughout the domain, with a focus on the dam on upland Zorana', the red-skinned Zora explained. 'And we have sent our best healer, Princess Rutela, to aid you not only with the wounded citizens’ fast recovery, but with your father's. Hopefully the king will survive without further consequences'.

 

'We are deeply thankful, Your Majesty, thanks for the information', she smiled, crossing her hands over her heart. ‘Chief Dolomia’.

 

‘Your Majesty!!! We have made a joint effort with the people of Tarrey Town, the neighboring villages, and the Akkala Citadel to be on the watch for anything abnormal, goro goro!!!’, the voice of the goron boomed on the loudspeakers, making more than one pair of ears ring. ‘We have shut down temporarily all mining activities too!!!’

 

‘That’s excellent, that proactivity and cooperation are commendable, thank you, Chief’, Zelda nodded. ‘Chief Komali, you next’.

 

‘My Queen, we have deployed the entirety of the rangers, commanded by our Marshall Taka Blackwing here, to oversee the village, its surroundings, and Hebra. All sports and touristic activities have been cancelled until further notice’, the chief informed calmly. 'Taka, any other information you can provide?'

 

'Of course. Your Majesty, we are keeping a squadron doing permanent surveillance rounds over certain strategic points, like the northern border, Tabantha ridge, and Mount Hebra. There are many caves along the ascension path that can be potential hideouts'.

 

'Splendid job, Chief, Marshall Blackwing, I'll await for your surveillance report', Zelda said with a confident smile.

 

'I promise you'll have it tonight sent to Lady Impa', Taka assured her.

 

‘Perfect. Queen Ajah, your update’, she nodded.

 

‘We have the Gerudo Guard on Red alert, and my dau-, I mean, Captain Nabooru here led an observation flight over the highlands, and then found something of relevance’, she turned to the young woman, ‘she can provide details’.

 

Nabooru nodded, and addressed the matter. ‘As you know I had been surveilling Gerudo Highlands tracking a band of thieves of archaeological artifacts trying to steal goods from the ruins of the Yiga Hideout, but it seemed that was a decoy to distract us’, she explained. ‘We found two kilometers away the rests of a small camp, in which there were rests of plastic explosives, and bullet cartridges. We analyzed the materials, and the Civil Guard confirmed they are the same products as the ones the perpetrator used, and, most importantly, the perpetrator wasn’t alone. We found at least three additional sets of different footprints. One of them matches Sage Rauru’s killer too’.

 

‘Which confirms we have more terrorists on the run’, Zelda said, swallowing hard.

 

‘That is correct, Your Majesty’, Nabooru confirmed. ‘That’s all the information we have so far’.

 

‘You are doing an excellent job. Thank you’, she finished, and turned to Impa. ‘Is that all the information you all have collected thus far?’

 

‘That is all indeed’.

 

Zelda took a deep sigh, and, for a moment, silence fell on the room. _It’s time_ , she said to herself.

 

‘WelI, this is just as I thought on my way here’, she began. ‘I think this goes beyond a mere car bomb attack, if such a criminal act can be called “mere”, this is certainly not an isolated, one-of-a-kind eventuality’, Zelda stated, her eyes meeting everyone on sight.

 

‘What do you mean, Your Highness?’, the Minister enquired.

 

‘Lady Impa, could you provide the details you gave me?’, Zelda ordered.

 

‘In the footage civilians have given us, the perpetrator, right before the attack, shouted a consign’, the woman explained. ‘We are making a series of analyses, and apparently it is the same message that couldn't be heard when they tried to jam the signal of Sheikah intercom system’.

 

‘What was the message, then?’, Tennyson asked.

 

‘I can answer that’, Link intervened. ‘The perpetrator shouted to “ _surrender the Golden Power_ ” to them’.

 

A massive gasp was heard in the room. That was the first time that concept was heard outside history books. But it was not unfamiliar to Zelda and the Sheikah agents.

 

The regent Queen rose from her seat, and took a deep breath.

 

‘In the latest years, certain kind of groups have emerged… people that believe the quests of ancient times over the Triforce were an elaborate narrative from the government to create a tool of control’, she began. ‘The amount of conspiracy theorists on the subject has grown like wildfire, you just have to make a basic search on the net. To this sentiment, it adds, to worsen things up, the fact that there hasn’t been threats of any kind in Hyrule for _centuries_ ... I guess people just stopped believing in something beyond themselves, after all, during the Hyrule Renaissance the adage “ _all magic is science_ ” became popular, but, after today, if anyone dares to pull the “ _the Golden Power is a myth_ ” bullshit, that is, politicians, the media, anti-systemic movements and such’, Zelda raised her right hand in a fist, its back facing front, ‘I’ll tell them myself the Triforce sends their regards’.

 

The meeting room was filled with the golden light emanating from Zelda’s right hand, which impressed everybody, whether they were in the room or not.

 

On her hand was the mark that proved the Triforce is not a mere decorative or heraldic symbol, or the subject of tales of magical princesses and heroes in green wielding magical swords.

 

‘The terrorist that attacked my father, and the people behind its back are clearly looking for the Triforce, and thus, _me_. We need to move and prepare for the worst, and fast’, Zelda declared, the light dimming as her hand rested on the table again. ‘We are gathering the president of the High Council, all of you here, Emerit Champion Alfred, as Chief of the Royal Guard, and chiefs or representatives of all the tribes and races. As it is stated in the existing protocol for Critical Emergencies, this is a Black Code’.

 

The Minister of Defense rose an eyebrow, and looked at her. ‘Your Majesty, do you know what that means?’

 

She gave him a deadly look. ‘ _Of course_ We know what that means, We haven’t been spending every Wingsday over the last two years with the King playing games over tea and biscuits! He was preparing me, for he knew this day would come sooner or later’.

 

‘But this level of alert has never been used in recent history!’, he retorted. 

 

‘We know nothing about our enemy, but the last time Hyrule lowered its guard, the Kingdom was almost razed to the ground, for the Calamity fell upon us’, Zelda’s sentence was final.

 

The Minister couldn’t say anything, and nodded.

 

‘It is critical to declare State of Emergency all over the country as of now, close the borders, and put the coast guard in maximum alert. A curfew has to begin from today, starting at ten tonight, and ending at six in the morning until further notice. Meeting is adjourned until tomorrow, 8:30 sharp'. 

 

The crowd affirmed with a 'Yes, Your Majesty'.

 

'I must take leave to prepare for the speech, I'm going on air at six', she rose. 'I thank you all for your presence today, and specially King Sidon, Queen Ajah, Chief Dolomia, Chief Komali, and your aides for joining us through videoconference. I need you to be on standby if any development occurs. Accommodations are available for the ones that came from far, and you'll be escorted by Sheikah agents on your way back for the ones living nearby. I'll leave you with Lady Impa to coordinate the details. Again, I will be permanently grateful for your cooperation. See you all'.

 

And with those words she left, followed by Link.

 

 

Once they returned to her room, they found a small tea table had been laid for them, tea and a light, quick lunch of finger sandwiches. They sat in silence, Zelda pouring tea for both of them, each grabbing the layered snacks, eating with a blend of actual hunger and anxiety, but barely tasting the food.

 

After feeling more or less sated, both remained silent, sipping the tea, looking at each other.

 

'I already miss your cooking', Zelda sighed. 'This is bland compared to your sandwiches'.

 

He let out a hum and a tiny smile. 'There will be plenty of chances for you to eat my food in the future', he assured her.

 

'I hope so', Zelda said between the last sips of her tea. ‘What time is it?’

 

Link looked at his wristwatch. ‘Half past three’.

 

Zelda sighed, and braced herself. 'Gods, this day is going to last an eternity'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :3c 
> 
> Zelda, to separate her 'royal self' from her own person, uses the Royal We, commonly used for a ruler to address their people.
> 
> New characters will be appearing in these following chapters! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Longest Day, Part two: Every me, Every You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link prepare for a public broadcast, leaving behind their former roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, update!
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me and my irregular update schedule. Work has been intense.
> 
> Infinite thanks to Oli (liv_andletdie) for their infinite support, encouragement, and inspiration. You are a trooper, pal.

'Gods, this day is going to last an eternity'.

 

'I hope not', Link pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Silence fell between the two, their minds wandering.

 

His expectations would be met when someone knocked at the door - Impa came along a group of people, who Zelda recognized.

 

'I brought Amaya's staff to prepare you for the broadcast', she explained. 'Hena, Flora, and Iza are going to work with you. Link, you stay here with me for some indications'.

 

After comforting hugs and words of encouragement from the three women, Zelda was taken to her old room, now an improvised dressing room, where her mother's hair and makeup artists, stylist, and couturier, carrying their implements and tools in carts and cases, were about to turn her, under lock and key, into a picture perfect young Queen.

 

‘Time to get to work’, Iza snapped her measuring tape like a whip, ‘take off everything, except your underwear, and put on this’, she handed her a silken slip, Zelda proceeding to follow her indications behind a folding screen.

 

‘It’s been ages since I’ve worn one of these’, Zelda chuckled, emerging from the screen with her clothes on her hand, the couturier receiving them, putting them on a hanger.

 

'Lady Impa made us pick an ensemble and accessories of your wardrobe that were stored', the poofy haired couturier said, showing Zelda a cream colored jacket with golden trim and matching pencil skirt.

 

‘Do what you must, I have only one request for you, Hena’, she addressed the hair and makeup artist, her curly hair in a high ponytail bouncing as she turned to her.

 

‘Which one, milady?’

 

‘Don’t cover my freckles too much’, she patted her cheeks. 'I wanna look… _real_ '.

 

‘Perfect’, Hena nodded. ‘Don’t worry, my sisters and I will turn you into a moving work of art without losing a pinch of your perky personality’.

 

‘That sounds nice’, she sighed.

 

‘Sweetheart, now stand here’, Iza pointed to a stool. 'I gotta measure you to fit your clothes'.

 

Zelda followed her instructions, standing as straight as possible, arms extended to the sides.

 

'Your bust is 90, waist is 64 centimeters wide, your hips are 98. Prince Link has you well fed, huh?', she joked as she measured her, scribbling them on a clipboard. 

 

'He cooks excellently, and I guzzle everything, but he better not hear you calling him " _prince_ ", or he'll have a seizure', she snorted.

 

'But he really _is_ one, with or without the title! Handsome, modest, and brave! How he saved your papa, he is amazing!'

 

Her heart thudded at the reminder. 'He is more than a prince…' - she sighed, eyes downcast, a tender smile on her face - 'He is a hero'.

 

Iza raised an eyebrow at her words, the other sisters giving each other complicit looks.

  


At the same moment, in the drawing room, Impa looked for a key in her pocket.

 

‘I assigned you the room next to this one’, she said, handing him an ID card and room key, ‘but there’s something extra’.

 

She approached a panel of the wall at the end of the room and pressed a decorative rosette, a concealed door opening.

 

‘Is that an escape door?’, Link asked, surprised by the new information.

 

‘No, it connects this room and the one we’re going to’, she explained, letting him in. ‘Apparently it has existed for a long time, since it appears on some pre-calamity castle blueprints, but we rediscovered it during a renovation of the power lines’.

 

‘Amazing’, he observed the stone brick narrow passageway.

 

‘You are a sensible man, but still, I request you use it with discretion’, she unlocked the other side. ‘Because of Zelda’.

 

‘No need to explain further, Impa’, he nodded, knowing she worried more about her niece’s shenanigans than his behavior.

 

The newly appointed champion was surprised by his father after going inside, left arm on a semi rigid cast, stitches on his right brow, carrying a suit and a large case.

 

‘What’s up, little voe?’, his voice sounded tired despite his cheerful greeting.

 

‘Dad! What are you doing here?’, he asked with concern, ‘you should be with aunt Amaya and uncle, or at least resting!’

 

‘I am of more use here than at the hospital at this moment, your mama, Aryll, and Princess Rutella are checking on her’, he explained. ‘Poor thing is still processing things and waiting for the operation’s result’.

 

‘I see’, Link nodded. 

 

‘I’ll leave you two here’, Impa patted their backs, ‘you know the drill in this case, Alfred’.

 

‘Sure thing, pal’, he waved to her as she left. ‘See you later’.

 

Alfie turned to his son, and sighed, his demeanor immediately changed.

 

‘Congratulations, Champion Link. I never thought I’d pass the torch so soon, and to my very own son, honestly’.

 

‘And lest under these circumstances’, Link’s head lowered. ‘Thank you, Emmerit Champion Alfred’.

 

‘I will be your sort of mentor-right hand man for the time being, to show you the ropes’, he explained. ‘You not only are the protector of the Crown, but also its sort of assistant, steward, and valet, since you will care for her schedule, and her personal expenses’.

 

‘Will I keep getting those ridiculous biannual or yearly health reports?’, he asked, a tad ticked, since he never liked having to read those and delve into details of Zelda’s life he would rather not know. ‘I think she deserves some privacy, even if she is aware of the procedure’.

 

‘Yes. Sorry, kid’, he shrugged. 'It's part of the duty'.

 

‘Understood, Sir’.

 

‘But first things first. For the broadcast, you will escort the Queen and be with her onscreen, so, as Hylian Champion, you are to wear in this occasion your formal Royal Guard uniform. I assumed you might need it’, the older blond man handed the hanger to his son and laid the case on a nearby couch, 'and this’, opening it.

 

Gold and blue gleamed before his eyes, the content of the case surprising him.

 

'The Master Sword?’

 

'Just a very well-made replica, son, it’s got a blunt blade', he cleared out. ‘This beauty has been with every single Hylian Champion for almost 500 years. The very Hero of the Wild commissioned from a Goron master blacksmith’.

 

‘Zelda was right, then’. He told his father. ‘We must find it… _I_ must'.

 

'What?!', Alfie blurted.

 

'Zelda said I carry the Spirit of the Hero, that's why we survived’.

 

The former champion sighed deeply, and looked at him with sorrowful gaze, knowing perfectly what he meant with his words.

 

'Your mom is going to kill me when I tell her’. He murmured as he held his son. ‘How do _you_ feel, kid? You never open up easily, but I need to know, my boy, you could've died today!’.

 

The young man sighed and stayed silent for a moment.

 

'Dad’, Link swallowed hard, reciprocating him, 'I'm honestly kinda scared right now... Yesterday we were just having fun, remembering our childhoods and laughing at dumb things with Zelda, and now everything is upside down… I-I am overwhelmed, but I have to keep pushing forward...for her, for everyone’.

 

Alfie hugged his son tighter trying to contain his son as much as he could, stroking his back.

 

‘Life sometimes hits you like that, and it's okay to be stunned for a moment, you don't have to get up and do things immediately’, he said with a sigh, 'but the most important thing is that you have to give this situation a direction, it depends on you if you turn this into a blessing or a curse. If you feel overwhelmed, _please_ , trust your old man, and tell me what is going through your head… you are not alone in this, neither is Zelda. We are all a big, loud family, and we don’t leave anyone behind’, his father patted his head.

 

Link nodded, somewhat relieved at his father's words. 'I feel like a little kid when you do that, dad', he let out a small chuckle. 

 

'You might be the big tough guy now, who knows a thousand ways to kick ass, but in my heart you're still my sweet and gentle baby boy', he squeezed his son one last time before letting go. 'You'll understand when you have one of your own'.

 

Link nodded at his words, swallowing hard not to start sobbing.

 

'Hey kiddo, no need to get that way!', he nudged his side with his cast arm. 'Let's get you all handsome for the broadcast! Miss Hena even gave me some things to fix your hair!'

 

He nodded, and following this father's indications, Link quickly changed into the uniform leaving the regalia, jacket, and cape for the end.

 

Alfie pointed at a chair. 'Go sit there. You're too big for me to style your hair standing'.

 

'I can do it myself, dad, you are hurt'.

 

'It's just a cast, I'm not handicapped', he sassed him, waving his hand. 'Take off the earrings'.

 

A grumble was Link's answer, but he still took a seat, followed the instruction, putting the small hoop earrings on his shirt pocket, and let Alfie work. As he combed his son's locks, Link relaxed slowly, and casually, something important came to his mind.

 

'Do you remember if I made a promise to uncle Daphnes when I was a kid?', he asked his father. 'He told me to fulfill it before falling unconscious'.

 

Alfie made a part to the right on Link's hair, as he hummed affirmatively, picking a can of fixing pommade, taking a dollop, and working it in his fingers before applying it. 'I do remember something, but you're not going to like it'.

 

'How so?'

 

Alfie ran his fingers through his son's strawberry blonde, undone curls, taming them into slicked waves. 'After Zelda punched out the teeth of the kid who bullied you at school when you were seven, you went to his studio and swore to him you would become strong to be a great knight to protect Zelda just like she did to you'.

 

'Good grief', he grimaced, his teeth gritting at Alfie's words, the embarrassing memory emerging on his mind, Link keeping it aside to avoid making a fool of himself. 'So, uncle was…'

 

'Just messing with you, even in that situation', he cleared out. 'Classic Daphnes. He made you sign a paper and all. I was there, so of course I remember. I couldn't laugh, because you were dead serious'.

 

Link sunk in the chair, groaning, even more flustered now.

 

'Maybe it was just a product of his wounds', he sighed. 'Have you heard anything from the hospital?'

 

'Indeed. I get updated from your mama and the head neurosurgeon. The operation is running smoothly so far. The doctors are trying their best to fix the nerves and the shattered vertebrae. They already contained the internal bleeding, which is great', Alfie said. 'His chances of survival are going higher. Daphnes is a tough cookie, he ain’t going to leave this world that easily'.

 

Link voiced a thought that came to his mind. 'Has Zelda being informed of this?'

 

'Not yet. We thought with Impa we should tell her after the speech, in order to avoid adding unnecessary stress on her. She's been handling herself amazingly well, but we can't allow her to have a breakdown before a national broadcast'.

 

'I don't think it's a good idea', his tone turned suddenly steely. 'I made a promise to Zelda to never hide things from her ever again'.

 

Alfie's eyebrows raised in surprise. 'What kind of things were you hiding from her?', he asked slyly.

 

'Dad!, he sharply nudged back Alfie with his elbow, his father dodging his move. 'I had been having recurrent dreams, not whatever you were thinking, you gutter mind!'

 

'Oh, I thought it was something cheeky, but do tell her if you think she'll be alright, you're the boss now', he stopped fixing Link's hair. 'You're done, dapper lad'.

 

'Thanks, dad', he got up and put on the jacket of the uniform, his regalia of the Royal and Gerudo Guards, the cape, then, he took a glance on the full body mirror hung in front of them, and was surprised at the results - but more impressed at the whole picture.

 

He had seen his father wear the uniform countless times, wondering as a child if he would ever get to wear the blue and burgundy of the Royal guard, and now he saw himself, fulfilling his long time dream.

 

'I… am… a Champion', he breathed in, a knot forming in his throat.

 

'Almost', Alfie pinned on the right lapel of his jacket a metallic brooch of the Master Sword surrounded by a laurel wreath, and put on the matching blue cap with the Hylian Crest on his head. 'Now you are. I'm so proud of you, my son'.

 

‘Thank you, dad’, he smiled. ‘Do you think I have what it takes to be a hero?’

 

Alfie chuckled. ‘In my eyes, you already are one’.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Zelda was already dressed up in her perfectly fitted formal suit with a blouse and matching heel shoes, her messy dark hair tamed in a slicked back low bun, as Hena applied the last touches of makeup, to make her look polished and fresh-faced, but not covering her freckles, as she requested.

 

'I look like as if I had slept a hundred years!', she joked. 'I look glowy almost!'

 

'It's just a little extra concealer, a swish of blush, and highlighter powder in the right places', Hena explained. 'I didn't need to use false lashes either, with those thick ones you have!'

 

Zelda smiled, and looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity. _Not bad for a mess like me._

 

As she got up to look at her full reflection, Lady Impa arrived with a quite large box with a lock and another smaller one, the staff ladies leaving after, wishing the Queen the best of luck.

 

She first helped Zelda to put on her regalia, a blue velvet sash with the Hylian crest embroidered in silver thread, and a large brooch with the same symbol, which was pinned to her right.

 

‘Change your earrings, please’, she told her, ‘I brought your grandmother’s favorites, her opal clip-ons’.

 

She didn’t question her order, saving her hoops on the breast pocket of her jacket for the time being, and put on the earrings, which complimented her features nicely. ‘Did you bring my tiara?’

 

'No, I thought it may be appropriate for Your Majesty to wear this’ - she opened the box, turning it to Zelda to see it - 'a heirloom from another Queen Zelda’.

 

In front of her, a diamond tiara with four large gems on each side - opal, topaz, ruby and sapphire - with a central design of a silent princess, dazzled her. 

 

'Holy shi-’ -she covered her mouth before the cussing burst out, recognizing the object. 

 

‘This tiara was given to the Zelda of the age of the Calamity, by her husband, the only surviving champion of her original entourage, and Hero of the Wild, on her coronation day', Impa explained her. 

 

 _The jewels represent each fallen champion who died protecting her and Hyrule: Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, and Revali,_ she completed in her head the information given. ‘The only one who has worn this besides her was my grandmother. This is too much of an honor for me’, she concluded.

 

‘You are more than worthy to wear it’, Impa’s tone changed from her usually stern one as she placed the heavy piece of jewelry on her head, ‘my dearest niece'.

 

'Thanks auntie _,_ for believing in me… but I need a moment on my own’. 

 

She nodded, understanding. ‘I’ll leave you alone then, I'll be in the drawing room with Link’, and she closed the door behind her.

 

Zelda entwined her hands, and inhaled deeply, getting enveloped in the golden light of her aura.

 

‘O Golden Three, Holy Hylia and Spirits of Light, grant me the strength to move forward in the darkest hour, even though I’m hardly the best of your children’, her faint voice trembled, eyes shut to refrain herself from crying, ‘You have guided the souls of my predecessors across time, on land, sea, in the penumbrae of twilight or in the bright dawns of the city on the heavens...I beg your protection and guidance during this trial not only for me, your humble servant, but for the ones I love and care after… take care of all the people in distress after this chaos, my papa, don’t take him away from us yet, please, and protect the souls of the dead as they reach the Sacred Realm… that's all I ask for’.

 

She sighed nervously as her golden aura faded, and left the room. 

 

Link was standing outside, waiting for her, in his Royal Guard uniform, all dark blue with bordeaux details and golden trims, cape open, leaving visible his jacket, badges and condecorations on his chest, Master Sword replica on his belt, white gloves covering his hands, holding his cap - his slicked back hair made his bright blue eyes stand out, always partly veiled by his locks.

 

The combination of his height and build with his regalia made him look incredibly gallant - a hero of yore, modernized. 

 

Both looked at each other, and smiled, in a silence filled with understanding. 

 

‘Oaths and speech in half an hour, Your Majesty’, Impa informed her, 'did you read the text?'

 

'Yes, while I was getting the suit fitted, I made some corrections and changes', she nodded, 'it's in the room'.

 

'I'll take it to the sanctum, the broadcast is going to be over there'.

 

'Perfect'.

 

Impa quickly went inside and brought the text with her. 'Alfred, come with me, we need to run one last security check before going on air'.

 

‘Alrighty’, he followed her, and once they were out of earshot, he asked her something that had been on his mind all the while. ‘How is Zelda doing? Link is handling himself rather decently, but I know behind all that he is a nervous wreck’.

 

‘Zelda relieved a little tension when she saw with her own eyes Link was fine, but she was about to burst into tears as soon as she got here', she sighed, slouching a little to his surprise. 'I honestly should have been more welcoming instead of throwing her all the weight of her station at once'.

 

'Don't feel guilty, you did your best, pal', he patted her back. 'We are all overwhelmed'.

 

'You seem calm, though'.

 

'I'm as restless as y'all, but you know I’m an eternal optimist! Despite all of these horrible things happening today, I have a hunch things will get better, the kids will succeed!', he smiled with confidence, raising his wounded arm in a victorious fist. 

 

Impa smiled back. 'Your hunches never fail'.

 

Back in the drawing room, Zelda's sight focused in admiring all the details on her friend's elaborate uniform, one catching particularly her eye: a pin with the Gerudo Seal, and a red embroidered sash across his chest.

 

'I didn't think you would wear your Gerudo regalia at all', she commented with a soft smile. 

 

'I must', he nodded. 'It is a part of who I am, after all, just like you'.

 

'Yup', she sighed, looking at his face, 'nice slick up, though. Very classic'.

 

'My dad did it', he looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. 'I would have probably messed it up'.

 

'Not bad, I can see your eyes', she said with a sweet and gentle tone. 

 

A buzzing sound startled them, coming from Zelda's bag. She checked it, realizing her slate was filled with notifications.

 

She sat, and began reading them in silence.

 

_Hi-stery teachers group chat - new messages_

 

 _Leni - we're so sorry for what happened, dear Zelda! Good luck!_  

 

_Daon - Principal Gaepora told us everything. Best of luck in your new life. I hope you can find out who did all that harm. Push forward!_

 

_Ami - rock that crown, queen! You'll kick ass for sure!_

 

_Karane - I'll miss you so much babe! A big hug for you and Sunshine!!! <3 _

 

She had another message, more recent, from her dear friend, from their direct message chat, this one longer.

 

_Sweetie, I can't imagine how shook you are right now. Shit is legit surreal here on the "outside world", the schools were evacuated like 10 minutes after you left, and the whole city is under lockdown. I just saw on the news you ordered a curfew. I know it's mostly prevention, but it's… scary.  We are so tiny and fragile in these circumstances._

 

_I wish we could see each other again after all this ends. I am really going to miss you, bish. I dunno if you'll keep this phone number, so let me know somehow you're doing well._

 

_I know this is a little bit out of place considering the situation, but Sunshine surely knows how to rock that boring military uniform. The media showed an official pic of him… I didn’t know who he actually was besides your childhood friend, what a shocker!_

 

_I'll be rooting hardcore for you, lil Queen, and Sunshine, ofc._

 

_Lots of love and good vibes, babe._

 

_K_

 

Zelda smiled at the kind messages of love and support her colleagues and friend had sent, feeling reassured and comforted, making a mental note to send Pip to relay her message and casually introduce them - and another one to make deaf ears on her comments on her Champion.

 

She felt ready to go to the sanctum, even if there was time left. Dwelling in the drawing room without anything useful to do would stress her more - her already overworked head didn't need the reigning silence present.

 

‘I think we should be going, Link’, she got up, putting her phone back on her bag, the champion turning to her. 'I am restless'.

 

'As you wish', he nodded. ‘But I need to tell you something important my father relayed to me’.

 

‘What would that be?’, she was surprised.

 

‘Your dad’s operation is going well so far’, he revealed, his heart feeling lighter when he saw her smile calmly, and held to his hand, placing the left over her heart, sighing deeply.

 

‘I bet auntie was thinking I’d act like a crybaby’, she huffed.

 

‘More or less, she and dad didn’t want to stress you even more, but I made a good first use of my authority, and began honoring my promise of not keeping secrets to you’.

 

Zelda looked at him with a tender smile. ‘Thank you’.

 

‘Most welcome. Shall we go?’, he put on his cap.

 

‘Of course’, she approached the door, Link opening it for her, then closing it, offering his arm for her to take. ‘Can’t risk you tripping two days in a row, lest now you are my Queen’.

 

She let out a little laugh, holding to him, and both made their way to the sanctum in silence, walking slowly, almost enjoying the ceremoniousness of it all.

 

At the throne room, everyone was in a rush finishing details: Paya checked with the tech support everything regarding the broadcast and net stream, Pip commented something to Link, Alfie as she reviewed the final version of the speech with Impa, and a microphone was pinned to her clothes. Ready to make her speech, she took her position on a mark on the floor, stood quiet in front of the camera, still off, Link behind her, to her right. 

 

‘We’re live in 100 secs’, a voice behind the blinding lights indicated her, the teleprompter ready with the speech, filled with words of strength and encouragement for her people. 

 

Her mind wandered, seconds lasting an eternity before the “on air” sign lit up. 

 

_'Mama, there's a girl in my room’, I told her trembling and panting as she held me tight. 'She told me weird stuff’._

 

_'What did she said to you?’, my mum asked._

 

_'That I was her and she was me!’_

 

_I saw the Zeldas for the first time some time after my grandma had died. I had just turned seven._

 

_In the beginning I thought it was a dream - a very lucid one. But it was very real. A girl of around ten or twelve years old, in a dress and a coif was staring at me. Then it was another one, who looked like a pirate. Or a teenager, dressed like a priestess, carrying a harp with her. There were lots of them. All different, well, most of them were blonde, but they all told me the same._

 

_‘I am you and you are me’._

 

_My parents worried quite a lot, and took me to a psychologist, then to a psychiatrist, fearing I might be showing earlier symptoms of a mental condition - which I didn't have._

 

_The answer was somewhat simpler, and came from Sage Rauru, head of the Temple of Time._

 

_I was the female firstborn of Hyrule's Royal House: a Zelda, just like my grandma, and the princesses of legend. And along with the name, came certain perks -if you can call them as such._

 

_Visions._

 

_Premonitory dreams._

 

_Special abilities._

 

_Magic._

 

_The Golden Power._

 

_As history has proven, being a Zelda is great, but at moments sucks big time. Shit always hits the fan when they are around._

 

_Mom and dad decided for my safety, and the kingdom's, to keep any information on my mystical/magic skills as a secret of state, and train me accordingly - Sage Rauru and Lady Impa would be in charge of that matter. For the rest, except a few, I would be a perfectly normal brat._

 

_And I happened to rock the shit out of magic. Rauru said I was “a natural”. I learned fast and by the time I was twelve, I had mastered everything I had to learn from my teachers._

 

_And the night before my thirteenth birthday… I saw them all together before the clock struck midnight, my grandma, long time gone, included, looking youthful, and energetic as always._

 

_‘Did you think we would leave you alone in this?’, the Zelda with the harp patted my back, ‘We’re all the same blood’._

 

_‘You are one of us’, a soft, mature voice said. It was the Queen of the era of Twilight, clad in her mourning cloak._

 

_‘Blood of Hylia incarnate’, the little Princess with a coif I saw as a child approached, taking my hand, and tuning into a beautiful, regal adult woman after._

 

_'Whether skyward bound’, a shy, young blonde Zelda almost whispered._

 

_'Adrift in time’, the Zelda of the times of the Calamity dressed in her infamous adventurer ensemble and short hair, approached. 'Or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight’._

 

_'We are all bound to the same fate’, my grandma said._

 

_'And to kick major butts in the process’, Tetra the pirate winked._

 

_‘You are us all’, they said in unison, I closed my eyes shut to contain tears, moved by their words._

 

_‘... And you are all me’, I completed the sentence._

 

_When I opened my eyes, they had already vanished. I would never see them again._

 

_And the golden mark of the Triforce appeared on my right hand, illuminating my room._

 

_My fate was sealed._

 

A member of the crew shouting ‘Ten seconds to broadcast!’ woke Zelda from her reverie, the ‘on air’ sign about to lit up. 

 

 _This is it, this is the moment everything really changes_ , she said to herself.

 

_Ten, nine, eight, seven…_

 

‘Good luck’, Link murmured to her, before taking his place again.

 

‘Thanks’. Her expression was serene, and dignified: completely regal.

 

_Six, five, four…_

 

Zelda took a deep breath and straightened herself. 

 

_Three, two, one…_

 

_Let's do this!_

 

In a second, Zelda appeared in every screen of every device that was on, no longer as the friendly and dedicated history teacher of a public school, but as the new leader of the country.

 

‘Good evening, citizens of Hyrule. This morning, a terrorist association of unknown origin has made two simultaneous attacks, one in Castletown, other in the Temple of Time, with the grave consequences you already know. This is the first time in five hundred years we have received such threat, and it took us definitely by surprise, but our defense forces responded quickly, preventing further damages. Also, the Royal Guard and Emerit Champion Alfred Farron did an incredible job in a critical situation. I am deeply thankful for their outstanding efforts'.

 

Karane watched her TV, stunned at the change of attitude and look of her friend, muttering a 'holy shit, you look amazing, baby!' to herself.

 

'As of today, I, Princess Zelda Astra Viridiana of Hyrule, have ceased all of my activities as a civilian, in order to take the role of Queen Regent for the time being, until the King recovers from his near fatal wounds, or permanently, if he decides so. He is being operated on in this very moment, and as soon as the procedure concludes, a press communicate will be released'.

 

Her former students, each from their homes, couldn't believe their beloved -and sometimes feared- Ms. Zelda, always with a sunny disposition, looked so full of authority and confidence.

 

'I have decided to personally oversee and actively participate in the joint investigation the Sheikah, the Royal Guard, and the Civil Guard are carrying out. I promise, not only as a ruler, but as person, to bring everyone involved in threatening the peace of this land, and the well-being and safety of its citizens to justice. I will do anything in my power to achieve that goal, and give back the stability and safety this country has been known for. I have called for a temporary curfew and other measures to facilitate our forces' work, accordingly to the existing protocol of action. Rest assured they will be lifted as soon as it is seemed appropriate'.

 

In the sanctum, everyone listened attentively, admired by Zelda's delivery of the speech, full of steely resolve.

 

'On a closing note, I would like to request the cooperation of all the inhabitants of the country during these trying times. You are the biggest asset of this country, and if we work together for a common goal, we will bring the light back to this, our beloved land'.

 

She crossed her hands over her chest, subtly showing the mark on her right hand.

 

'I thank your attention, and wish you all have a peaceful night. May Hylia and the Goddesses be with you'.

 

Zelda almost held her breath until the "on air" sign turned off, then letting out a big sigh.

 

'How did I do, Link?', she asked, not moving from her post.

 

He turned to face her, removing his cap, hooking it on his belt, and with a look of pride, he began applauding her, Impa, Alfie, and everyone in the sanctum joining him.

  
  
While Zelda smiled relieved at the success of the broadcast, somewhere in the city, in a dark, but lavish studio with richly decorated walls, velvet curtains, and expensive furniture, a pale, thin old man with white hair, in a light gray suit, sitting on a leather couch, looked closer at the screen of his slate, frozen in the frame where she showed her right hand, a smirk on his face, and said to image, 'so _you_ bear the Golden Power, little lady'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> \- Link knows a lot of things he wishes he didn't know about Zelda (mostly health stuff- her cholesterol is pretty low for a junk food lover).  
> \- The role of the Champion in this story, as you read, is not only a safety one, but an administrative one also.  
> \- As chapters advance, you'll meet a bunch of new characters! I have created a good bunch of OC's for this series.


End file.
